Esmeralda
by IleyBriseo
Summary: Sakura y Zael son hermanos mellizos en busca del significado del poder ocular Emeraduai sin saber que su familia estuvo ligada con la familia Uchica y la familia Hyuga. Misterios entre familias que podrían involucrar sentimientos y guerras que estaban predestinadas desde hace más de cincuenta años. Sasusaku.
1. Cincuenta años después

Cincuenta años después.

He pensado desde joven qué tan importante es para nosotros los shinobis morir en la guerra. He vivido pensado durante cinco años qué tan importante era para mis padres el haber muerto en guerra por personas que nunca reconocerían su gran potencial y dejándonos a mí y a mí hermano solos sin nadie más.

Supongo que la guerra es todo mucho antes que el amor.

Quería comprobar el sabor de la guerra y saber si valía tanto la pena como para morir en ella.

Sí valía tanto morir que vivir por las personas que amabas.

-¿Estás lista para tu primer día como ninja, Sakura?-Preguntó con suave voz mi hermano gemelo, Zael Haruno.

Mi clan era un clan reconocido por el excelente control de chakra y el dominio de genjutsus oculares muy similares a los de la familia Uchiha.

Emeraduai era el linaje de mi clan. Sólo el primogénito de la familia principal tenía la capacidad para desarrollarlo, pero era el primogénito de una generación de cada cincuenta años.

Y los primogénitos de mi familia después de cincuenta años éramos Zael Haruno y yo, Sakura Haruno.

-Creo que estoy lista.-Contesté de manera indiferente.-Te veré allá, hermano, quisiera llegar temprano para saber quién será mi maestro.

Sin esperar respuesta, salí rápidamente del departamento donde vivíamos y corrí hacía los tejados para llegar a la academia ninja.

Mi hermano se podría decir que era la única persona que más quería, pero en un mundo de guerras no podía aferrarme completamente a él. Debía de crear mi propio camino, para no dañarlo a él como nuestros padres nos dañaron a nosotros.

 **HOLA CHICOS! Bueno este sólo es como que la introducción jajaja espero que les guste como comenzó y qué se hagan una idea de qué rumbo tomará esta historia jojojo. Si les gustó la idea, por favor dejarme algún comentario :3**

 **Con amor, IleyBriseo**


	2. Conociendo al destino

Conociendo al destino.

-Bien jóvenes, cabe mencionar que al graduarse finalmente de la academia, estarán en un grupo de tres integrantes para completar misiones como gennin.-Habló explicando el maestro Iruka.-Este será más que un equipo una familia.

Finalmente me había graduado como gennin.

Mi hermano Zael se había convertido en chunnin a la edad de diez años, mostrando ser un verdadero prodigio de la familia Haruno. A diferencia de mí que me esforzaba un poco más para poder conseguir el poder que él obtenía de manera sencilla.

-Los grupos serán estos.-La voz de Iruka me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

Los grupos se iban dando poco a poco, sin mencionar mi nombre. Pero cuando menos lo esperé, finalmente me mencionaron con las personas que jamás creí estar.

-Grupo siete estará conformado por Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al saber que estaría en el mismo grupo que el portador de las nueve colas y el último Uchiha vivo.

Naruto parecía emocionado y molesto al saber que seríamos sus compañeros, mientras que Sasuke Uchiha simplemente miraba todo con indiferencia.

Sasuke Uchiha…no lo conocía, pero conocía la historia de nuestras familias y sabía que existía una gran rivalidad al igual que con la familia Hyuga. Algo que no podía pasar por alto ni por un minuto.

Sin darme cuenta, mi mirada nunca se había apartado de Sasuke, por lo que éste lo notó y se me quedó mirando de igual manera. Sin sentirme intimidada, lo miré sin siquiera desviar mi mirada con vergüenza o intimidación. Algo que por supuesto él notó, haciendo que retirara su mirada primero.

Los minutos se hicieron horas.

Nuestro maestro sería Hatake Kakashi, un Jounnin de alto rango. A decir verdad, no conocía más de él.

-¡Hola Sakura!-Me saludó de manera alegre, Naruto.-Es bueno saber que serás mi compañera, te prometo que nada te pasará estando en el mismo equipo.

Sonreí de medio lado.

Naruto era una persona sencilla y agradable, nada a comparación de lo que decían los comentarios sobre él.

-Hola Naruto.-Saludé de manera educada.-Uchiha.

Saludé con desdén.

Este ni siquiera me miró, simplemente cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a mantenerse en sus pensamientos.

Nos habían citado en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la academia para conocer a nuestro maestro, pero la hora en la que nos habían citado se iba quedando atrás, haciendo que primero pasara la primera hora, después la segunda y después la tercera hora.

-¡¿Este desconsiderado no piensa venir jamás?!-Preguntó exaltado, Naruto.

No dije nada, simplemente miré con aburrimiento las hojas de los árboles.

-Ya puedes salir, Zael.-Hablé calmada sin quitar mi vista de aquellos frondosos árboles.

Al momento de decir eso, Zael se puso de pie en frente de mí, haciendo que Naruto retrocediera espantado y que Sasuke se pusiera en guardia con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Wow! Es increíble ver a los hermanos Haruno juntos.-El espanto que tenía unos segundos antes Naruto, quedó en el pasado para dejar asomar la sorpresa.-Es verdad que son idénticos. Aunque Sakura es mucho más linda.

Sonreí ante su comentario.

Zael y yo éramos físicamente similares. Él tenía el cabello rosa corto y su banda ninja colocada en la frente, sus ojos era de un color esmeralda expresivo y tranquilo, su físico era exactamente al de un joven de doce años de edad. En cambio yo, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, pero con los mismos ojos esmeraldas que él poseía.

-Un gusto conocerte, Naruto Uzumaki.-Saludó mi hermano de manera cordial.-Supe que su maestro sería Hatake así que supuse que todavía ni se inmutaba en llegar ese hombre, por lo que pasé a saludar a mi pequeña hermana.

-No es necesario, Zael.-Dije con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Me avergonzaba un poco el hecho de que mi hermano seguía siendo demasiado sobreprotector conmigo. Me hacía ver débil ante los ojos de los demás.

-¡Eso es algo tierno, Sakura!-Dijo con una sencilla sonrisa, Naruto.-¿Por qué no te quedas en lo que lo esperamos, Zael?

La personalidad de Naruto me sorprendía. Era un joven muy confianzudo y alegre, nada a comparación de lo que decían las demás personas. No me molestaba eso de su personalidad, pero sería incómodo si tratara de hacer amistad con él. No quería amigos, sólo compañeros y los necesarios únicamente para cumplir mi labor como ninja.

-Bueno, si a mi hermanita y al Uchiha no le importa, me quedaré aquí.

Sin más, se sentó ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

Era demasiado joven al igual que Zael, por lo que no sabía qué clase de enemistades tenía mi familia junto con la familia Uchiha y la familia Hyuga. Sabía del desagrado que Sasuke y Neji Hyuga nos tenían a mí y a mi hermano, por lo que nunca entablamos conversaciones profundas en la academia. Ahora que éramos equipo él y yo, haría difícil nuestra convivencia. Sobre todo porque no dejaría que él fuera un estorbo para convertirme en ninja.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Zael?-Pregunté desinteresada.-Creí que te otorgarían una misión hoy.

Me senté a lado de él para estirar mis piernas. De reojo vi como traía su pantalón negro y su chaleco ninja. En cambio, yo vestía con un pantalón corto de color blanco y una playera roja que dejaba descubierto mi obligo, mostrando en la espalda el logo de la familia Haruno.

-Saldré en unas horas, por eso mismo quería verte y ver quién iba a ser tu equipo ahora que eres Gennin.-Su brazo se estiró para abrazarme de manera protectora.-Pero viendo que estás con Naruto y que tu maestro es Hatake no tengo ningún apuro.

-No soy débil, Zael.-Contesté algo molesta.

-Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me preocupe de mi pequeña hermana.

Ante su comentario suspire fuertemente para cerrar los ojos y esperar a que se presentará Kakashi.

Pasaron otras dos horas haciendo que mi paciencia se terminara.

¿Qué clase de maestro llegaba después de cinco horas? No existía hombre tan irresponsable en todo el universo.

-Me largo de aquí.-Dije mientras me paraba.

Zael seguía sentado, Naruto por el contrario estaba sentado desesperado a que Kakashi se presentara y Sasuke simplemente había permanecido en la misma situación.

Noté una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Zael, por lo que me voltee y comencé a caminar, pero cuando di un paso para caminar saqué un kunai y con mi brazo cubrí mi cara.

La misma persona se apareció en frente de Naruto, pateándolo fuertemente en el estómago y haciendo que retrocedieran unos cuantos metros. Mientras tanto Sasuke, simplemente miraba sorprendido a la persona que estaba delante de él, alcanzando a esquivar el golpe que iba directamente a su cara.

Sabía por la sonrisa de Zael que Kakashi había llegado y sabía que haría algo como eso.

-¿No es un poco tarde para llegar, maestro?-Pregunté indiferente, viendo a la persona de cabellos grises y alborotados que se encontraba en frente de mí.

-Sakura Haruno, la única chica del grupo y la única que pudo detectar mi presencia.-Habló calmadamente el que parecía ser Kakashi.

Los clones de sombre que me habían atacado a mí, Sasuke y a Naruto desaparecieron, para que el verdadero hombre se mostrará en frente de los tres.

-¡Llega tarde y nos ataca! ¿Qué clase de maestro se supone que eres?-Preguntó con notable molestia, Naruto.

-Son ninjas, se supone que tienen que estar alerta siempre.-Contesto de la manera más tranquila posible.

Kakashi parecía ser una persona extraña. Tenía una estilo mascara que impedía que viéramos su rostro, mostrando únicamente su ojo izquierdo de color oscuro. Su vestimenta era la misma que la de un ninja y su cabello era extrañamente alborotado.

-Al parecer este no será un buen equipo con tantas desventajas. Un ninja con cara de estúpido que no sabe reaccionar, el último Uchiha que no puede sentir mi chakra y…-Me miró unos segundos para seguir.-Creo que nada más.

-¡¿A quién le dices cara de estúpido?!-Preguntó molesto, Naruto.

Sasuke simplemente lo miraba con coraje, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Zael, hace tiempo que no te veía.-Dijo, ignorando las palabras de Naruto y la mirada de Sasuke.-Creí que te mandarían a misión.

¿Zael y Kakashi se conocían?

Miré tranquila las expresiones de Zael, viendo como hablaba con naturalidad y confianza con Kakashi. Podría decir fácilmente que se conocían de hace tiempo, sus expresiones faciales me decían eso.

Al parecer Kakashi era un maestro de confianza, aunque un poco extraño y extravagante, pero sí Zael confiaba en él, yo también podía confiar en él.

-Me iré en unas horas, Kakashi.-Contestó con amabilidad.-No creí que usted fuera el maestro de mi hermana. Estoy seguro que hará un excelente trabajo con ella.

Fruncí el ceño al ver que hablaban de mí como si no estuviera presente.

Sin más, Zael y Kakashi se despidieron, para dejar finalmente al grupo siete reunidos.

Zael se iría de misión por un mes entero, así que debía de mantenerme tranquila y no causar problemas para no preocuparlo durante misión.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Miró analíticamente Kakashi hacía nosotros tres.-Tenemos a dos herederos de la familia principal de sus clanes…y a Naruto.

-Este anciano está colmando mi paciencia.-Dijo irritado Naruto.

-Bien, preséntense.

Nos ordenó para sentarse con sencillez, esperando la respuesta de los tres.

-¡Bien!-Se paró de manera alborotada Naruto.-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y seré el próximo hokage. Me gusta comer ramen y me gusta entrenar todos los días. ¡Soy muy bueno en mis jutsus!

-Bien, Naruto.-Contestó con desinterés, Kakashi.-Ahora el Uchiha.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Contestó de manera monótona.

-Dime más de ti, Sasuke.-Pidió con aburrimiento, Kakashi.

Este suspiro para verlo fijamente.

-Me gusta entrenar. Quiero poder para derrotar a alguien, es mi única ambición, no me interesa relacionarme con ninguno de ustedes, así que mejor no me estorben.

Naruto ante su respuesta le reclamó, mientras que Kakashi lo miraba con interés, pero sin decir nada. Su mirada después pasó hacía mí, dándome a entender que seguía yo de hablar.

-Soy Sakura Haruno.-Hablé educadamente.-Me gusta entrenar, me gusta la adrenalina de estar en batalla, por lo que le aseguro que no tendrá qué preocuparse de mí. Tengo metas, así que de manera educada y al igual que el Uchiha, espero que no se metan en mi camino para alcanzarlas.

Kakashi me dirigió una mirada seria, para finalmente pararse.

-Mañana los esperaré aquí temprano. Comenzará su entrenamiento desde ya.

Sin más que decir, se fue, dejando una nube de humo donde anteriormente había estado.

Ya no podía sentir su chakra, por lo que era de imaginar que se había transportado a bastantes metros de distancia.

La presentación con mi equipo había sido demasiado normal, la persona más agradable de allí era Naruto, pero aun así no quería tener algún tipo de amistad con él. Sasuke Uchiha también era alguien serio y parecía estar desinteresado en nosotros. Algo que haría difíciles las misiones en grupo.

Había escuchado que su clan había sido eliminado totalmente, dejándolo únicamente a él vivo.

Sabía lo que era la sed de venganza, pero no entendía su personalidad. Bueno, supongo que después de todo no había nada por encontrar, no tenía interés alguno de hablar con Uchiha. Sus problemas eran suyos únicamente y a mí no me interesaban en absoluto.

Las semanas transcurrían normales, no había nada fuera de lo normal como equipo. Zael se encontraba aún en misión, mientras que yo me dedicaba a estar con mi equipo todo el día.

Había visto con anterioridad a la primogénita de la familia Hyuga y no parecía agradarle mucho al igual que su primo Neji Hyuga.

Los entrenamientos como equipo habían sido muy normales. Sasuke tenía un buen nivel, pero no tenía control de chakra. Naruto en cambio parecía tener una gran cantidad de chakra y energía, pero no sabía distribuirla bien o planificar con sabiduría sus ataques. Ambos en cierta manera eran muy predecibles a mi parecer.

-¡Hola!-Exclamo apareciendo de la nada, Kakashi.

Los tres lo miramos con indiferencia, esperando a que nos dijera qué misión de tipo D haríamos ese día.

-Hoy quisiera probar sus habilidades, pero entre ustedes únicamente para ver cómo han progresado, así que lucharán primeramente Naruto y Sasuke. El ganador peleará obviamente con Sakura.

Los tres miramos expectantes a Kakashi, para únicamente asentir a sus indicaciones.

La pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke no tardó en llegar, pero minutos después fueron los necesarios para saber quién sería el ganador, y obviamente ese sería el Uchiha.

-A la próxima te patearé el trasero, perdedor.-Dijo Naruto, con simple irritación.

-Creo que el perdedor es alguien más.-Bromeo con una sonrisa de superioridad, Sasuke.

Sin más, me puse en frente de él, para verlo analíticamente.

-Comiencen.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sasuke y yo retrocedimos de un salto. Ambos habíamos hecho eso, esperando que el primer ataque lo diera el respectivo oponente.

-No tendré piedad aunque seas una mujer, Haruno.-Me dijo con una voz demasiado neutral.

-Como si pudieras hacerme daño, Uchiha.-Dije con sorna.

Mi comentario había hecho que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. Comenzó a hacer unos sellos con las manos, para después sacar una enorme bola de fuego que iba directo hacía mi dirección.

No sentía mucha intensidad en su ataque, por lo que junté mis manos y me quedé a esperar el ataque.

-¡Sakura!-Gritaron Kakashi y Naruto al ver que había quedado cubierta por las llamas de Sasuke.

Segundos después de haber escuchado sus voces, neutralice la naturaleza de su chakra y lo transformé para poder absorberlo.

Esta era una de las cualidades que teníamos la familia Haruno. Neutralizar el chakra enemigo para convertirlo en nuestro. Sabía a la perfección el elemento que usaba Sasuke Uchiha y el poder ocular que debía de tener en sus ojos, por lo que no me tomaría por sorpresa. Él en cambio no sabía nada de mí. No había expediente alguno donde se hablara de la familia Haruno y sus poderes de linaje. Habíamos pasado por alto durante tantos años, que hacía imposible que los de esta generación me conocieran tan siquiera.

-Nunca serás rival para mí, Uchiha.-Abrí los ojos.

Me teletransporte a una velocidad considerable a su espalda y le brindé una gran patada. Este cayó a vario metros de distancia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me lancé hacía él y lo agarré del cuello, comenzando a succionar el chakra que tenía.

Este miró sorprendido lo que podía hacer.

-Eres una verdadera molestia, Haruno.

Ante su comentario, sacó un kunai y me lo encajó en el brazo.

Me alejé de él, viendo como de mi brazo salía sangre, para después burlarme levemente.

-Esto es todo lo que lograrás hacerme, Uchiha.

Por alguna razón, me excitaba demasiado sentir peligro. Me hacía sentir viva. Me hacía sentir con una oleada de fuego.

Sin esperar más, corrí hacía Sasuke y comencé a hacer sellos. Este miró los selló que estaba haciendo, por lo que saltó hacía atrás y de igual manera comenzó a hacer sellos respecto al elemento que controlaba.

De la nada, logré hacer que la tierra se comenzara a mover, para después hacer que los troncos de los árboles se lograran movilizar y atacaran con sus grandes raíces a Sasuke. Este supuso que iba a atacarlo de alguna manera a distancia, por lo que se cubrió con su fuego, logrando que las raíces se calcinaran.

Cuando el fuego dejó de cubrir a Sasuke, una raíz salió debajo de él y lo tomó para aventarlo. Aventajé esto para saltar y brindarle un puñetazo que hizo que todo el suelo se agrietara.

-Se terminó, Uchiha.-Hablé sin sentimiento alguno.-Si quieres vengarte, deja de jugar como un aficionado y ponte a entrenar más.

Ante tal comentario, Sasuke quedó completamente congelado. Intentó pararse, pero notó que tenía graves heridas internas.

-Aquí acaba el enfrentamiento.-Dijo Kakashi sorprendido, para ir a lado de Sasuke.-Tenemos que llevarte al médico, Sasuke.

-¡Eres increíble, Sakura!

-No me toque, Kakashi.-Dijo con notable coraje, Sasuke.

Sin más, se paró y se fue del lugar con pasos molestos.

Muchas veces en la academia me habían tratado de humillar. En especial las mujeres, alegando que la familia Uchiha era mucho mejor que la familia Haruno. No les tomaba importancia, pero debía de admitir que me molestaba que dijeran eso sobre mi familia. Ahora quedaba claro que la familia Uchiha sólo era palabras y que no tenían nada de especial.

Sin importarme despedirme, me fui de la vista de Sasuke y Kakashi.

Caminé entre las calles tranquilamente, para después sentir a alguien a lado de mí.

-Nunca he tenido nada en contra de que lastimes a los chicos, pero creo que le diste una paliza al Uchiha.-Habló mi hermano a lado de mí.

-Me alegro que hayas llegado bien, Zael.-Dije, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.-No te preocupes por él, sólo quería ver su potencial, pero al parecer no tiene nada de especial.

-No crees una enemistad en vano, Sakura.-Dijo, preocupado.-No importa lo que haya pasado en el pasado, eso no nos importa a nosotros. Si los Hyuga o el Uchiha nos juzgan, que no nos importe.

-No me importa mucho eso, Zael.-Miré hacía el oscuro cielo.-Sólo que no me puedo controlar.

Mis palabras fueron llevadas por el agradable viento.

Zael no dijo nada, sólo me tomó del brazo para atraerme a su cuerpo.

Él era notablemente más alto que yo, por lo que su barbilla estaba recostada sobre mi cabeza, haciendo notar la altura de él.

-Hemos entrenado mucho, sé que lograrás ser como yo o como cualquier gran shinobi. Sólo recuerda actuar con el corazón y nunca por la venganza y la destrucción. Tú no serás llevada a la oscuridad, Sakura.

 **Y ACABO EL CAPITULO! QUÉ LES PARECIÓ :3 BUENO LA VERDAD ES QUE TOMÉ PEQUEÑAS COSAS DEL MANGA COMO SU MUNDO, PERO MI HISTORIA SERÁ UN TANTO DIFERENTE JOJOJO Espero que les haya gustado chicos y si les gusto hacérmelo saber, por favor x) sin más muchas gracias por leer a esta joven escritora :3  
**


	3. Enemigos declarados

**Hola chicos, ya traje el capítulo de la semana por lo que espero que les guste y me digan qué tal x) 3 jaja mis historia siempre siempre son muy dramáticas, asi que espero que entiendan por que las hago tan oscuras ahorita, pero les prometo que habrá mucho mucho mucho amor jojojojo**

 **Bueno, ahora quiero pasar por los agradecimientos.**

 **-Taichou: jajaja bueno, en si no es la mala, y zael es muy muy celoso xD espero que este cap te guste porque metí un poco más a lo que será la historia x) gracias por tu hermoso review**

 **-Golden-Maknae97. Muchas gracias y pues ya faltaba una historia con algún hermano de sakura 3 jaja igual espero poder hacer lo mejor posible para darle mucha personalidad al personaje de Zael x) muchas gracias por tu hermoso review**

Enemigos declarados.

Las semanas habían pasado sin nada relevante en ellas. El equipo siete parecía demasiado difícil de llevar, ya que Sasuke era una persona muy orgullosa y Naruto demasiado escandaloso. Ambos no eran de todo mi gusto. Kakashi parecía enseñarnos demasiadas cosas acerca del chakra, acerca de camuflaje, ataque y estrategias, pero la comunicación en el equipo hacía imposible progresar de gran manera.

Lo único que podía hacer era entrenar por mi parte y no depender de ellos, pero eso hacía las cosas difíciles, porque aunque odiara admitirlo, una misión se completa únicamente si el equipo trabaja junto.

Tal vez por eso no me gustaba formar equipo con nadie, eso simplemente me hacía pensar que era dependiente de sus acciones.

-¿Hoy entrenarás conmigo, Sakura?-Preguntó Zael mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Se encontraba sentado en la sala de nuestro departamento, tomando un café oscuro y leyendo el periódico.

-Sí.

Me gustaba entrenar con Zael. Era sumamente fuerte, y me sentía agradecida de que se tomara tiempo en entrenarme.

Sus entrenamientos eran pesados, normalmente en batalla no tenía compasión de que éramos familia, y eso en cierto punto me gustaba. Me gustaba que me tomara en serio como contrincante, porque hacía ver que me respetaba como oponente.

-Bueno hermanita, entonces te veré al medio día en el campo de entrenamiento número siete.-Dijo, dejando el periódico a un lado y levantándose para dirigirse a su habitación.

No contesté, simplemente miré por donde había desaparecido y tomé mi estuche de armas para salir de la casa.

Era mi día de descanso. Habíamos anteriormente aceptado misiones de nivel D seis días a la semana. Eso no era del todo suficiente para mí, ya que eran cosas sencillas que no requerían esfuerzo para cuatro personas. Los únicos días que podía aprovechar para entrenar eran en mis días de descanso.

-¡Sakura!-Escuché un grito de una persona que conocía bastante bien.

Voltee mi rostro para encontrar a Ino, una vieja amiga mía.

Ella venía corriendo hacía mí, mostrando sus hermosos cabellos dorados danzar con el viento.

Ino era una persona delicada y hermosa. Su cabello era tan largo que le quedaba hasta la cintura, y su ropa ninja hacía demasiado juego, mostrando que pasaba todos los días por un pequeño lapso de tiempo para seleccionar su ropa y lograr verse bien a cada minuto.

Yo era un poco más sencilla. Mi cabello era largo y mi ropa ninja era la ropa que usaba mi clan.

-Hola Ino, hace mucho que no te veía.-Saludé con una sonrisa sincera.-Tu equipo se ve bastante interesante a decir verdad. No tuve tiempo de decírtelo anteriormente.

Desde que nos habíamos graduado, no había podido hablar con Ino de manera amistosa.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Interesante? ¡Es Chouchi y Shikamaru!-Exclamó con desagrado.-Es imposible que me pueda llevar bien con ellos. Pero tú tienes bastante suerte a decir verdad, Sakura.

La miré con una ceja alzada, sin entender sus palabras, algo que ella pareció notar al instante.

-¡Estas con el guapísimo de Sasuke Uchiha!-Dijo al ver que no había entendido sus palabras anteriores.-Cualquier chica estaría emocionada de formar equipo con el último Uchiha.

-¿En serio?-Pregunté desinteresada.-No sé por qué hacen tanto alboroto por el Uchiha. Es una persona en absoluto interesante y además débil.

Había escuchado bastante de la popularidad del Uchiha, y a decir verdad, no me interesaba en absoluto esa persona.

-¿Te gustaría caminar, Ino?

-No puedo, escuché por parte de Shino Aburame que la Hokage había mandado a llamar al equipo siete y el equipo ocho a su despacho y fue una gran suerte que te encontrara. Seguramente tu equipo fue a buscarte y no te encontró, por lo que te recomiendo que vayas para allá de inmediato.

¿La hokage nos había mandado a llamar? Eso seguramente explicaba que por fin nos daría una misión posiblemente de rango C. Esperaba que fuera eso y no quejas hacia el desempeño que estábamos teniendo como equipo.

Con seriedad me despedí de Ino para ir corriendo hacia la torre de la Hogake.

Conocía a Tsunade Senju. La quinta Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Era íntima amiga de la familia y una de las personas que había estado cuando papá y mamá murieron. Ella nos había cuidado durante los primeros años del fallecimiento de nuestros padres hasta que finalmente Zael comenzó a ganar dinero por sus trabajos como ninja y nos independizamos de ella. Le tenía gran aprecio y lo que menos quería era quedarle mal como ninja a una mujer que era un gran ejemplo a seguir.

Llegué al despacho de la quinta Hokage, tocando la puerta con decisión, para que una voz me diera permiso de adentrarme a la habitación.

Al adentrarme noté que se encontraba Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga.

Al momento en que Hinata Hyuga me vio, noté cierta hostilidad en su mirada. Como siempre lo hacían ella y su primo Neji Hyuga.

-Perdón por la tardanza, Tsunade.-Me disculpé ignorando a los presentes.

-Me alegra que llegaras, Sakura.-Dijo con sinceridad, Tsunade.-Sólo faltan cuatro personas por llegar.

Suponía que tres de ellos pertenecían al resto del equipo siete, pero no me imaginaba quién sería el cuarto integrante.

-Creo que he llegado un poco tarde, perdón Tsunade.-Se disculpó una voz muy conocida para mí.-¡Al parecer tendré mi primera misión con mi amada hermana!

Zael se adentró a la habitación por medio de una ventana que daba perfectamente la vista de toda la aldea.

Traía un pantalón blanco y un chaleco de color rojo. Un atuendo demasiado similar al mío.

-¡Entra por la puerta, malcriado!-Exclamó con cierta molestia, Tsunade.

-Vaya, al parecer son mellizos hasta en la manera de vestir.-Las palabras de burla salieron de los labios del Inuzuka.

Ambos ignoramos su comentario. Zael se posicionó en una pared, viendo fijamente a los demás miembros que estaban ahí. Pude notar claramente como la Hyuga se tensaba levemente, para desviar su mirada de él. Mientras que Aburame simplemente miraba todo indiferente.

Pasaron cinco minutos de silencio, para después ser sustituido por el escandaloso ruido de Naruto. Atrás de él llegaron Sasuke y Kakashi. Ambos totalmente desinteresados por la situación.

-Te estuve buscando, Sakura.-Me habló con una voz entusiasmada, Naruto.-Me alegra que estés aquí, porque si no era seguro que la anciana se molestara contigo.

Ante sus palabras me mostró una sincera sonrisa.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Naruto.-Dijo con indiferencia, Tsunade.-Los he citado aquí porque tengo una misión muy importante qué darles.

Alce una ceja, viendo con interés como Tsunade mostraba seriedad ante eso. También noté como Sasuke mostraba interés por primera vez desde que había llegado a su despacho.

-Una misión de dos equipos y un chunnin entre ellos.-Murmuró casi inaudible, Kakashi.

-Quiero que vayan a la aldea de la lluvia. Es una misión de exportación de ciertos pergaminos que necesita el feudal.-Explicó de manera concreta.-Esta es una misión de rango C, por lo que espero que no tengan problema, ya que no han recibido misiones fuera de la aldea, pero confió en sus capacidades. Kakashi será el líder del actual equipo siete, ocho y la presencia del Haruno, que será de mucha ayuda con su experiencia y sus capacidades.

Noté su mirada preocupada hacía los presentes.

Algo que tenía Tsunade era que trataba a la aldea como su familia y seguramente le preocupaba nuestra seguridad al ser la mayoría novatos. Pero me hacía pensar que confiaba en nosotros y que esperaba que esta misión fuera llevada con éxito y sin problema alguno.

-No se preocupe, Hokage Tsunade, me encargaré de llevar esta misión con éxito.-Dijo Kakashi, de manera calmada.

Ante sus palabras, nos dio la orden de que nos retiráramos para alistar todo para nuestra respectiva misión. Nos veríamos en la entrada principal de la aldea al medio día.

Era la primera misión que tenía oficialmente como ninja, así que estaba determinada a no fracasar. Aunque debía de admitir que no me emocionaba estar en el mismo equipo que la Hyuga y el Uchiha.

Si lo analizaba bien, estábamos los cuatro herederos de los clanes más conflictivos que ha tenido la aldea de la hoja. Entre Zael y yo, podría decirse que yo era la primogénita, ya que era mayor que Zael por escasos minutos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos habíamos sido capaces de desarrollar el Emeraduai, siendo los únicos herederos de la rama principal. En cambio, tenía entendido que Hinata Hyuga ya había logrado dominar el Byakugan y Sasuke Uchiha había desarrollado el Sharingan después de la masacre que hubo en su clan.

-¿Estarás bien, Sakura?-La voz de Zael me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Lo miré de manera distraída para asentir levemente.

Sabía a lo que se refería.

Llegamos ambos al departamento para empacar lo necesario y sin decir mucho.

Sería mi primera misión, por lo que estaba ansiosa, estaba ansiosa de lo qué podía ocurrir. También creí que sería una ocasión perfecta para poder mostrarme el grado de evolución que he tenido con verdaderos enemigos –si es que se nos presentaban-

Zael y yo salimos del departamento para caminar hacía donde nos encontraríamos con los demás, a lo lejos, pudimos divisar al equipo ocho, Sasuke y Naruto. Los únicos que faltaban éramos nosotros y como siempre Kakashi.

Vi como Naruto y Hinata hablaban amenamente, era la primera vez que no veía a Hinata con una mirada de hostilidad. En cambio Sasuke me miraba fijamente, por lo que me hacía pensar que tal vez seguía molesto por la paliza que le había dado en el pasado.

-¿Qué pasa, Uchiha? ¿Mi presencia te molesta?-Pregunté con una sonrisa altanera.

Sin quitarme la vista de encima, él igual sonrió.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo, Haruno, que no estaré ahí para protegerte en caso de que termines lastimada.-Respondió de la misma manera que yo.

Sonreí de igual manera. Al parecer no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por mí y yo no estaría dispuesta a ser vencida ante él.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos en lo que apareció finalmente Kakashi. Sin querer perder tiempo, nos adentramos al bosque directo a la aldea de la lluvia. Sabía que sería un viaje un poco largo y que era posible que tardáramos alrededor de dos días en llegar, pero estaba motivada a no mostrar ni un rastro de debilidad ante el Uchiha y la Hyuga.

Corrimos parando levemente alrededor de siete horas, todos estábamos cansados, pero casi ninguno lo daba a demostrar. Aún nos encontrábamos metidos en el bosque, y ya se estaba oscureciendo, dándonos a entender que lo mejor era descansar, acampar y comer lo suficiente para levantarnos a primera hora y aprovechar la luz del sol. Entre menos bandidos nos encontráramos en el camino sería mejor.

-Deberíamos acampar.-Sugirió Zael ante todos.-No podremos avanzar demasiado si seguimos cansados, Kakashi. Lo mejor es descansar y comer, que a decir verdad me muero de hambre.

Al momento de decir eso, se tocó el estómago con la mano, alcanzando a escuchar un ruido proveniente de esta.

-Tienes razón, Zael.-Apoyó, Kakashi.-Sasuke y Sakura vayan a buscar agua a unos quinientos metros al este. Podría asegurar que por esta zona hay un río que cruza hasta las tierras del señor feudal. Naruto, Zael y Hinata busquen comida. Shino, Kiba y yo armaremos el campamento.

Asentí ante sus órdenes para comenzar a caminar, sin siquiera esperar palabras de Sasuke Uchiha.

Este pareció no importarle, por lo que caminó a lado mío buscando humedad en el ambiente que delatara algún río cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

Pasaron diez minutos y seguíamos sin encontrar el susodicho río. Pasaron otros diez minutos y seguíamos sin encontrarlo. Otros diez e igual no pasaban absolutamente nada.

-Maldición.-Susurró en voz baja, Sasuke.- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

No entendí sus palabras, hasta que me di cuenta que era demasiado sospechoso que siguiéramos sin encontrar el susodicho río.

-Estamos en un genjutsu, ¿verdad?

Este asintió sin siquiera mirarme.

Minutos después se puso en frente mío. Su chakra comenzó a elevarse levemente, por lo que podía suponer que iba a eliminar el genjutsu con su sharingan.

Hizo unos sellos con las manos y lo quitó, pero segundos después unos kunais fueron lanzados directo hacía nosotros.

Corrí de manera rápida para con otro kunai mío, disipar los anteriores kunais lanzados. Esperamos a que el enemigo se mostrara. Juntamos nuestras espaldas para esperar el ataque, para segundos después más kunais salieran lanzados en dirección nuestra con mucha más rapidez.

Ambos comenzamos a movernos de manera estratégica, para eliminar cada kunai que se encontraba. Sin pensarlo, cuando el camino estuvo libre salí corriendo hacía la dirección de dónde venían aquellos molestos kunais.

-¡Sakura!-Gritó, Sasuke.

No le hice caso, simplemente llegué a donde se encontraban alrededor de tres ninjas de edad adulta.

-Si piensan hacer una emboscada, tan siquiera sean más fuertes que sus contrincantes, idiotas.-Dije con voz neutral.

Al momento de decir eso, comencé a hacer unos sellos. De repente, los árboles se comenzaron a mover y con las ramas de estos, golpearon a los tres ninjas.

Sasuke igual se encargó de los que parecían estar escondidos en frente de ellos, acabándolos con la misma rapidez que yo.

-No deberías lanzarte de tal manera.-Me dijo con voz enojada.-Si eran más pudieron haberte capturado y usarte como rehén. Hubieras echado a perder la misión en tan solo segundos.

-Eran demasiado débiles que incluso estando en genjutsu no se atrevieron a atacar.-Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.-Además, eran demasiado torpes incluso para lanzar kunais, alguien como ellos no nos hubieran tocado siquiera, así que no seas tan dramático.

No esperé a que me contestara, simplemente caminé a donde por fin se encontraba el río.

Llegamos al río y me dispuse a llevar agua para todos. No tenía intención alguna de esperar o hablar con Sasuke, así que me fui de manera inmediata. Pero antes de que me diera cuenta, Sasuke me tomó de la muñeca para obligarme a encararlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Uchiha?-Pregunté molesta.

-No quiero que vayas por ahí haciéndote la valiente, menos si yo soy el que tiene que rescatarte.

No contesté, pero me estaba molestando de sobremanera y él parecía apretar más y más su mano contra mi muñeca. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, alguien se posicionó atrás de Sasuke y lo amenazó con un kunai en el cuello.

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana de esa manera, Uchiha.-Habló Zael con una voz demasiado molesta.-Así que suéltala ahora mismo, antes de que te mate por atreverte a tocarla.

Me sorprendí al ver como la voz de Zael era oscura y profunda.

-Intenta siquiera dañarme, Haruno.-Dijo Sasuke mientras me soltaba.-Creo que es evidente porque el clan Haruno murió de manera tan patética. Al parecer viene de familia no saber en dónde meter sus narices. Quisiera ver tan siquiera que me intentaran matar, hermanos Haruno.

Antes de que pudiera golpear al Uchiha, Zael le brindó una patada que lo mandó volando lejos. Sasuke reaccionó rápido y activó su Sharingan, para lanzarse hacía Zael y golpearlo en la mejilla.

-No tienes derecho de hablar de nuestra familia, Uchiha.-Contestó con una voz sombría, Zael.-Después de todo, el clan Uchiha fue aniquilado nada más y nada menos que por uno de sus integrantes. Qué manera tan lamentable de morir, ¿cierto Uchiha?

Esto pareció haber hecho enfadar a Sasuke, por lo que comenzó a hacer algunos sellos con sus manos.

-Dejaré que te arrepientas por tus palabras, Zael.-Advirtió molesto.-Así que discúlpate antes de que te mate a ti y a tu hermanita.

La situación estaba comenzando a ponerse tensa. De inmediato, vi como de la nariz de Zael salía un hilo muy fino de sangre.

Como si eso fuera tabú, voltee mi rostro tratando de no ver la sangre que desprendía la nariz de Zael. Tenía que controlarme, no debía descontrolarme o terminaría seguramente matando al Uchiha.

-Basta, Zael.-Dije de manera calmada.-Si quisiera yo misma mataba al Uchiha, así que no le tomes importancia. Después de todo esto sólo demuestra la poca capacidad que tiene y lo fácil que es provocarlo.

Sonreí al ver como Sasuke fruncía el ceño.

Les di la espalda para irme, dándole a entender a Zael que dejáramos esto así. Pero al momento en que comencé a caminar, Sasuke se teletransportó en frente mío, con la intención de golpearme en el abdomen, pero tomé su puño.

-¿Quieres pelear aquí?

-Haz que tu hermano se arrepienta de sus palabras o juro que me encargaré de eliminarlos.

La mirada de Sasuke desprendía un aire de venganza realmente grande. Podría jurar que incluso alguien como él, hablaba en serio de matar a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Preguntó Kakashi, llegando a donde nos encontrábamos.

Vi como miraba serio la situación e incluso un poco preocupado.

-¿Zael?

-No es nada, Kakashi.-Dijo Zael caminando con tranquilidad.

Solté a Sasuke del puño y comencé a caminar a lado de Zael. Él ya se había limpiado la notable sangre, por lo que me aliviaba en cierto punto.

Al parecer alguien como Sasuke sería capaz de matarnos. Y al parecer sería capaz de matar a Sasuke si quisiera intentarlo.

Me era imposible imaginar poder tener alguna amistad con alguien tan oscuro como él.

 **Bueno chicos :D aquí acaba el cap. Sé que por ahora son muy muy cortos, pero les prometo que como avance la historia serán más largos. Estoy super acostumbrada a escribir capítulos de hasta 10,000 palabras jajaja así que quiero ver si eso no les molesta, y si no les molesta, les traeré capítulos muchísimo más largos. Espero que les guste el cap y me digan que tal x) con amor IleyBriseo.**


	4. Nuestro pacto

**HOLA CHICOs/as Les traigo el capítulo antes de lo que creí jajaa ya lo acabé y no pude esperar en subirlo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí x) por mientras los agradecimientos.**

 **Lupita Uchiha: Muchas gracias jejeje me alegra que te guste como va la historia y como la estoy llevando en narración x) trataré de ir mejorando cada vez más y más y no te preocupes, trataré de hacer una historia sasusaku fabulosa, por lo que espero que te vaya agradando como va el camino de esta historia.**

 **Nani28: Jojojo no te preocupes, le tengo pensadas muchas cosas a Zael joojjo y ya verás lo que le tengo preparado a él y susuke. Muchas gracias jojo**

Nuestro pacto.

Después del incidente con el Uchiha, todos nos dispusimos a comer y beber lo suficiente para soportar el siguiente día. Zael no mencionó más al respecto, por lo que me hacía sentir más tranquila eso.

Zael y Kakashi hicieron la mayor parte de guardia, por lo que los demás pudimos descansar mucho mejor. Seguramente esto con la finalidad de no sentirnos débiles al día siguiente.

No había entablado conversación alguna con Sasuke después de lo ocurrido, pero tratábamos de mantenernos lo más alejados posibles, ya que a él tanto como a mí parecía desagradarle mi presencia e incluso ser insoportable para él.

-¿Está todo bien, Sakura?-Me preguntó con voz baja, Naruto.-Pareces un poco desanimada. ¿Te hizo algo el idiota de Sasuke?

La mirada de Naruto mostraba sincera preocupación, por lo que sonreí de manera un poco forzada.

-No te preocupes, Naruto.-Contesté de manera educada.-No he tenido una muy buena mañana, pero prometo que eso no será pretexto para que mi desempeño no rinda.

Sus ojos mostraron inconformidad, por lo que se apegó un poco más a mí.

-No tienes que pensar que sólo nos interesas por tu poder y desempeño en el equipo. Eres una compañera y me interesa que estés bien, Sakura. No quiero pensar en que la estás pasando mal y no haya manera en que yo te pueda ayudar.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al escuchar tales palabras de Naruto.

Al parecer sólo actuaba como un niño, pero parecía ser bastante serio y bastante maduro para situaciones personales. No era egoísta y rencoroso, era una persona de naturaleza amable y de buen corazón. Sin despreciar el hecho de que me había llamado compañera.

-Te prometo que si algo me preocupa te lo haré saber.-Dije con la primera sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba.

Un pequeño sonrojo salió por parte de él, para desviar su mirada a otro punto.

Hinata que se encontraba un poco más delante de nosotros, volteó para verme de reojo con su byakugan activado.

No le tomé importancia, simplemente me dediqué a seguir corriendo y dejar esa platica para después.

El día pasó sin ningún imprevisto, por lo que de igual manera fuimos a buscar comida, agua y a acampar para finalmente llegar al día siguiente a las tierras de la lluvia.

Cuando finalmente entramos, nos impresionamos al ver como se encontraba todo en completa humedad que la lluvia dejaba. Parecía ser que nunca calmaba ya que no se encontraban graneros cercas y tampoco cosechas que fueran de temporada. Entre más nos encaminábamos notábamos que la lluvia se hacía más y más fuerte, dándome a entender claramente por qué le decían la aldea escondida entre la lluvia.

-Este lugar sigue sin cambiar un poco.-Comentó Zael hacia Kakashi.-Detesto los climas lluviosos.

-Ve si no hay enemigos cerca de nuestro rango, Hinata.-Pidió, Kakashi.

La heredera del Byakugan asintió con la cabeza para regresar su vista al frente, después a los lados, concentrando todo su ser al parecer.

-No parece haber nadie a la vista.-Dijo con una voz muy baja.

Kakashi asintió por lo que nos comenzamos a encaminar a donde seguramente estaría el palacio del feudal.

-No logro encontrar ningún insecto cerca.-Comentó Shino, viendo con interés a los alrededores.-Creo que expuesto a la lluvia no podré ser de gran ayuda, Kakashi.

La lluvia parecía ser problemática.

Nos adentramos aún más, esperando encontrar el palacio del feuda y efectivamente, logramos llegar sin ningún problema.

-Es hermoso.-Dije con asombro.

Cuando era niña, había leído una historia de una princesa mágica que tuvo que ceder su trono y su Reino, para poder salvar el mundo de una unión de ideas mágicas. Cada vez que veía palacios así de hermosos, podía imaginar esa historia en la vida real. Aunque sólo eran cuentos, me emocionaba la idea de poder vivir algo como aquella princesa de cabellos escarlatas.

En los cuentos que mi madre me leía, siempre había guerreras que eran distinguidas por alguna peculiaridad en su físico. ¿Qué tenía yo que podía resaltar? Mi cabello era de un rosa que nunca he visto antes y mis ojos son de color esmeralda. Creo que mi físico representa un bosque con árboles de cerezos.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-Preguntó un guardia, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Somos ninjas de Konoha. Venimos a ver al feudal en nombre de nuestra Hokage Tsunade Senju.-Respondió tajante, Kakashi.

Los guardias que se encontraban tapando una gran puerta se miraron entre sí para acceder. Ambos con una muy leve inclinación de cuello.

-Este lugar es increíble.-Dijo asombrado, Kiba hacia Hinata.

Esta asintió viendo con asombro como después de las hermosas puertas de madera, se encontraba un jardín tan grande como un parque y al fondo otras puertas que seguramente daban al interior del palacio.

Caminamos por el jardín, siendo cubiertos por la lluvia, hasta llegar finalmente a la puerta que se encontraba al fondo, para que esta fuera abierta por un guardia. El interior del palacio era aún más asombroso. Mostraba la elegancia de las paredes de madera que se encontraban y los finos adornos y cuadros que había en las paredes.

Zael, Kakashi y Sasuke eran los únicos que no mostraban asombro ante tal belleza. Al parecer los tres eran los más centrados en cumplir la misión que teníamos.

-Hemos venido a ver al señor Feudal.-Rompió el silencio, Zael.-Tenemos documentos importantes que entregarle, así que por favor háganle saber que hemos llegado.

Los guardias fruncieron el ceño ante la manera en que Zael les había hablado.

-Yo los atenderé, enviados de Tsunade Senju.-Se escuchó una voz masculina inundar el lugar.

Alce un poco más la vista para encontrar a un joven de alrededor de diecisiete años. De apariencia atractiva, cabellos de color grises y ojos de un color ambar realmente hermosos. Su físico era atlético, pero parecía ser levemente opacado por los ropajes tradicionales que traía puesto.

Voltee mi rostro para evitar mostrar un sonrojo fugaz que sentía en mis ardientes mejillas.

Era la primera vez que me sentía atraída físicamente por alguna persona.

-Un gusto, ninjas de Konoha.-Habló calmadamente.-Soy Kai Sato, primogénito del señor feudal Tora Sato. Esta noche seré yo quien los reciba, ya que mi señor padre se encuentra en una junta importante con los feudales de las tierras del norte. Les pido de la manera más atenta que por favor se hospeden hasta que mi señor padre los atienda correctamente.

Kakashi y Zael parecían serios ante la petición, pero aceptaron. Ellos personalmente tendrían que entregar tales pergaminos al señor feudal.

El joven Sato nos indicó donde podíamos descansar, ducharnos y cambiarnos si nos apetecía. Como disculpa ante el pequeño retraso de parte de su padre, ofreció que cenáramos con él, algo a lo que obviamente era imposible negar.

Me despedí de Naruto y Zael para dirigirme a mi habitación.

La habitación era demasiado espaciosa, con muebles de madera seguramente roble al igual que su fino tocador. Me dirigí al hermoso espejo de cuerpo completo para ver claramente que mi ropa se encontraba sucia, así que era claro que optaría por tomar un baño y cambiarme.

Las sirvientas del palacio tocaron mi puerta y se ofrecieron amablemente a lavar todo el ropaje sucio que tenía, por lo que muy agradecida acepté. Ante eso, me dejaron un hermoso kimono que fuera apropiado para la cena con el hijo del feudal.

Me metí sin pensarlo a la tina que se encontraba en el baño de la habitación en la que me encontraba. El agua era sumamente cálida, tanto que podía destensar todo mi cuerpo sin problema alguno. Los finos aceites corporales también fue algo que tomé, penetrando por completo mi cuerpo de aquél maravilloso aroma.

No veía nada de malo el poder usar las cosas que ellos mismos que habían ofrecido hacía nosotros, así que podía decir que realmente estaba consintiéndome al aceptar todos esos detalles que nos daba el hijo del feuda.

Terminé de bañarme para salir del baño y ver el hermoso kimono que se encontraba en la enorme cama que por esa noche me pertenecería.

Era un hermoso kimono con flores de cerezo, adornado por un obi con un listón dorado. Tomé las puntas del listón para formar una delicada flor en el frente. Miré al frente y cepillé mi cabello largo para recogerlo y dejar unos cuantos mechones en mi frente.

Hace tiempo que no vestía tan bien. Había olvidado cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que vestí un kimono tan caro como el que estaba portando.

 _-¡Vamos, mi pequeña Sakura!-Habló una hermosa mujer de cabellos violetas y ojos de color verde opaco._

 _-No me gusta vestir de esta manera, madre.-Quejó inútilmente una pequeña niña de alrededor de seis años de edad._

 _-Es tu presentación ante la familia, Sakura.-Dijo con tono amable aquella bella mujer.-Hoy tú y Zael se harán conocer ante los demás clanes como los hijos futuros herederos del clan Haruno. Tienes que lucir como la hermosa niña que eres, Sakura._

Ladee mi cabeza al encontrar viejas imágenes en mi cabeza.

Normalmente los herederos de los clanes eran separados. Si era un hombre, este tenía que ser el mejor ninja de todo el clan y el líder que representará a este mismo hasta que su primogénito tomara el lugar. Si era una mujer, esta tendría que cazarse con primos lejanos de este mismo clan para no mezclar la sangre y el linaje con los demás clanes. También tenía que ser una dama ante la sociedad, sin involucrarse a la batalla como lo hacían los hombres.

Esas reglas habían cambiado en todo el mundo shinnobi, pero mi familia había decidido seguir con esas reglas por amor a las tradiciones…antes de que todo fuera aniquilado.

Mi hermano Zael tenía mucho más entrenamiento de niño que yo, ya que la mayoría a lo que me dedicaba hacer era a tomar clases de etiqueta.

Tenía entendido de que la familia Hyuga era muy similar, hasta que el padre de Hinata Hyuga comenzó a cambiar de parecer, alegando que su hija podía ser tan elegante y fina como la líder del clan, pero también tan fuerte como cualquier otro hombre.

Después de la muerte de mis padres, quise cambiar y en lugar de reconstruir el clan, decidí mejor luchar y encontrar mi motivo de vida.

Aunque hubo algo que nunca concluyó por las muertes de los integrantes de la familia Haruno. Y eso era el compromiso de Hinata Hyuga con mi hermano Zael.

Ante mis pensamientos, ignoré el hecho de que alguien se encontraba tocando la puerta.

-Adelante.-Contesté.

Atrás de la puerta se mostró la imagen del joven heredero de la familia Sato.

Me sorprendí de sobremanera al ver que se trataba de él, que mostraba completa seguridad y confianza en sus movimientos y su rostro.

-Joven Sato, no esperaba verlo aquí.-Dije de la manera más respetuosa posible, inclinando mi cabeza levemente en modo de educación.

-No es necesario esa reverencia, señorita.-Dijo mientras se adentraba a la habitación.-Perdone el atrevimiento de venir a su habitación, pero quería verla antes de que la cena prosiguiera y fuera más incómodo hablar de esto al exterior.

Me sonrojé levemente al escuchar el hecho de que quería verme.

Era cierto que físicamente era un joven atractivo, pero no podía ni en mis más locos sueños imaginar que el hijo del feudal quisiera verme en privado.

-¿Sucede algo, joven Sato?

-Primero que nada por favor llámame Kai.-Dirigió su mano hacia mí para invitarme a sentarme con él en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la habitación.-Sé que esto puede ser un poco incómodo e irrespetuoso, pero se me hizo más agradable el venir con usted que con el otro joven de cabellos rosados.

Alcé mi ceja interrogante al escuchar eso.

-¿Sucede algo conmigo y con mi hermano Zael?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Su color de cabello y sus ojos fueron algo que sin duda llamaron mi atención.-Se sinceró con una tímida sonrisa.-He visto ese cabello y esos ojos años atrás, por eso me tomo el atrevimiento de preguntarle ¿usted es familiar de la familia Haruno?

Me sorprendí de sobremanera al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Cómo era que el hijo de un feudal externo a clanes de shinobis conociera a mi familia? Una familia con casi cinco años de extinción.

Desconfié un poco de él, por lo que me paré para mirarlo fijamente.

-Soy la primogénita de tal familia.

Los ojos del joven Kai se abrieron tanto por la impresión y al igual que yo se levantó para mirarme de manera indescriptible.

-¡Entonces tú y el joven Zael son hijos de Hiroshi Haruno!-Exclamó totalmente sorprendido.-Lamento tal reacción de mi parte. Es sólo, que había escuchado que el clan Haruno ya no existía.-Comentó esto último con pesar.

Bajé mi mirada con dolor al escuchar esas palabras.

-Yo no quiero incomodarla, señorita…

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Una sonrisa sincera salió de sus labios para que pudiera tomar más confianza.

-Su clan es un muy conocido en la aldea de la lluvia.-Dijo con un poco de incomodidad.-Como ha visto, en esta aldea no para de llover y eso ha hecho que la economía decaiga debido a la poca producción de materia prima. El clan Haruno es conocido por el control que tienen hacia la naturaleza y el _Emeraduai_ es el único que podría hacer algo con la incontrolable lluvia que se encuentra en esta aldea.

Me encontraba sorprendida de saber que conocía bastante bien acerca de los poderes que tenía mi clan. Pero él se estaba refiriendo a un poder aún más especial. Él se refería al _Emeraduai,_ algo que ni Zael y yo no teníamos todavía ni siquiera desarrollado. Posiblemente nuestra generación no lo desarrollaría, por lo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo tratando de encontrar a alguien que le ayudara con eso.

-Lo lamento, Joven Kai, pero ni mi hermano y yo hemos desarrollado tal poder ocular.-Mi voz se escuchó con pena.-Tenemos control de la energía que se encuentra en los elementos exteriores, pero no tenemos las habilidades y el desarrollo para controlar en definitiva algo como eso.

El rostro de decepción apareció de manera inmediata en los ojos del joven Kai.

-Entiendo, lamento entonces haber preguntado cosas tan intimas, Sakura.-Se disculpó.-Pero aun así me alegra tan siquiera saber quién eres. Supongo que te veré en unos minutos en la cena, ¿cierto?

Su pregunta podría haber sido distorsionada a mi conveniencia, pero parecía claramente interesado en intimar un poco más conmigo.

-Por supuesto, en unos minutos más bajaré.-Me limité a decir levemente.

Con sumo respeto tomó mi mano y besó el dorso de ella.

-Entonces te veré en un rato más, Sakura.-Caminó hacía la puerta, pero paró de golpe.

Sin más salió de la habitación dejándome completamente sola.

¿Qué había pasado? Habían ocurrido cosas en tan poco tiempo que no podía procesar todas por completo, pero parecía que a Kai le interesaba mi clan y en especial que conocía el nombre de mi padre. ¿Qué sabían en esta aldea acerca del clan Haruno? Seguramente regresaríamos a Konoha mañana, por lo que tenía que aprovechar mi poca estadía en este lugar para saber qué conoce esta aldea acerca del Emeraduai.

Me quedé meditando unos segundos en la habitación, para disponerme a salir y encontrarme con todo el equipo. Pero cuando salí me encontré con quién menos quería ver.

Sasuke había salido del otro extremo de la habitación, vestido con un traje tradicional muy similar al que usaba Kai.

Como la escalera se encontraba en medio de los extremos, en donde parecían estar nuestras habitaciones, nos quedamos viendo fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Sucede algo, Uchiha?-Pregunté sin miedo alguno.

-Nada que te incumba, Haruno.-Contestó cortante.

Ante su respuesta decidí ignorarlo para dedicarme a bajar las escaleras, pero él igual se dispuso a caminar a un lado de mí. Al parecer quería ganar respecto a quién bajaba primero, por lo que caminé más rápido para bajar antes que él, pero él hizo lo mismo.

Al ver que estaba a punto de llegar antes que yo, miré fijamente el piso de la escalera que estaba compuesta por piedra, por lo que sin darme cuenta, esta se levantó haciendo que Sasuke tropezara, pero al momento en que tropezó, tomó parte de la falda larga de mi kimono y me jaló hacía él.

Ambos caímos al piso ante tales movimientos torpes.

Me encontraba tan sorprendida al ver que había caído sin poder haber hecho algo en absoluto, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver que me encontraba arriba de Sasuke.

Me sonrojé al ver su rostro tan cerca del mío. Pude notar que sus mejillas también se encontraban levemente sonrojadas, y seguramente era por el coraje de que ambos cayéramos siendo unos ninjas hábiles.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Uchiha?-Pregunté molesta, pero sin pararme.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre jalarme?

-¿Qué tonterías dices, Haruno? Si claramente levantaste esas piedras para que tropezara.-Contestó de la misma manera molesta que yo.-No cabe duda que eres una molestia.

Mis mejillas se incendiaron del coraje al haber escuchado esas palabras.

-Pero si serás idiota.-Lo ofendí para pararme y mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo.-No me vuelvas a llamar molestia, idiota.

Sin esperar respuesta caminé a donde nos habían indicado las sirvientas que estaba el comedor.

La cena había transcurrido normal.

Hinata al igual que yo había optado por vestir con los elegantes kimonos que nos ofrecía la familia Sota. Mientras que los demás hombres igual vestían tales atuendos, seguramente esperando a que sus ropajes estuvieran listos para poder dejar de vestir así.

Observé de manera disimulada al joven Kai un par de veces, y pude ver como él al igual que yo volteaba hacia mi lado para mirarme de manera disimulada.

Sin quererlo, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aún más rápido.

Creo que me gustaba el joven Kai y era extraño, ya que nunca antes me había gustado nadie. Incluso creía que esas cosas del amor eran unas tonterías, pero allí estaba yo, nerviosa en la mesa de un joven tan apuesto como ninguno.

-¿Te pasa algo, hermanita? Te has puesto roja como un tomate.

Ante el comentario tan inapropiado de Zael, agarré una gran cuchara de comida y la metí en mi boca para tener la excusa de que no podía hablar.

-Seguramente ha de tener fiebre, Sakura.-Se metió a la conversación, Naruto.-Lo mejor para esos casos es un baño de agua muy fría.

-Yo creo que ha de ser más por la comida tan picosa que hay aquí.-Igual habló, Kakashi.

Al escuchar los comentarios de los demás quise que la tierra me comiera y que el joven Kai no lograra escuchar nada de las suposiciones de mi supuesto sonrojo, que en realidad era culpa de él.

-No es nada.-Dije tratando de escucharme lo más indiferente posible.

Hinata que se encontraba en frente de mí me miraba fijamente, de manera muy penetrante.

-Es increíble que haya aquí dos clanes legendarios de la aldea escondida entre la hoja.-Se atrevió a hablar, Kai.

-¿Cómo puede afirmar eso?-Preguntó de manera un poco hostil, Zael.

-Los ojos y el cabello de los Haruno, los ojos aperlados de los Hyuga. Es fácil distinguirlos a simple vista, joven Zael Haruno.

Zael fruncio el ceño al escuchar la respuesta del joven Kai, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Supongo que si fuera este un caso más personal y no una misión, cuestionaría sobre esos conocimientos al joven Kai.

Sasuke simplemente no le tomó importancia al no haber sido reconocido, pero supongo que no le interesaba escuchar que se encontraba aquí también al último Uchiha.

La cena transcurrió de manera normal, para cada uno disponerse ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Me despedí de Zael, para caminar a mi habitación, pero pude sentir un chakra muy cerca de aquí.

Traté de agudizar mis sentidos para saber de dónde provenía aquél chakra y parecía ser que venía de fuera del palacio.

Caminé rápido hacía mi habitación para salta de la alcoba y comenzar a correr entre la frondosa lluvia.

Por alguna razón ese chakra se me hacía familiar, por lo que necesitaba saber de dónde provenía.

Rodee el castillo para encontrarme con su jardín trasero. Alguien se encontraba aquí, por lo que traté de ser lo más sigilosa posible.

Conocía ese chakra, pero no recordaba de quién pertenecía. ¿Dónde había conocido ese chakra? ¿Quién era para que se pudiera sentir con tanta magnitud desde tan lejos? Esas eran las preguntas más normales que recorrían mi mente. Al momento de querer avanzar más, una mano me jaló para impedirme que lo hiciera. ¡Era Sasuke!

-No avances.-Me ordenó al parecer molesto.-Conozco este chakra, y no quiero que me arruines la única oportunidad en la vida que tengo para matarlo.

¿Sasuke también conocía a esta persona? Me sorprendí al saber que había alguien tan cercano a Sasuke y tan cercano a mí para poder sentirnos familiarizados a la perfección con tal poder, pero había mencionado sobre matarlo, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Arruinaría por completo la misión.

-No harás nada, Uchiha.

Su mirada pasó de las hermosas flores del jardín a mí. Con el Sharingan en ellos.

-Te he dicho que no te metas, Haruno.

Su voz parecía llena de odio.

Me enfurecí al escucharlo hablarme así, por lo que lo tomé del cuello y lo levanté con mi fuerza sobrehumana.

-¿Acaso te tendré que dejar fuera de combate?-Pregunté totalmente irritada.-No arruines esta misión, Uchiha.

De inmediato el Uchiha se encontraba atrás de mí.

-Al parecer el que te dejará fuera de combate soy yo.

Voltee para encararlo pero sentí de inmediato como una espada había sido enterrada en mi abdomen.

Miré la espada por unos segundos, para voltear hacía Sasuke que se encontraba tan sorprendido como yo al ver mi estado, y de igual manera alguien se posicionó atrás de él para clavarle un kunai en el pecho.

Me arrodillé al no soportar tal dolor, al igual él que se arrodilló.

Ambos quedamos frente al otro. Estiré mi mano levemente llena de sangre, para llegar hacía Sasuke, pero era imposible. En cualquier momento caería muerta seguramente.

Lo último que pude ver, fue como la sangre de Sasuke y mía se mezclaban entre la lluvia para hacer una misma.

 _Podría decir que ese fue un pacto en el que Sasuke y yo quedaríamos unidos para siempre. Desde ese momento en que nuestras sangres se mezclaron, estaba dictado un gran destino para nosotros._

 **BIEN CHICOS. Se terminó el capítulo jojojo al parecer dejé una gran incognita al final, pero pues quienes han seguido mis historias anteriores sabe que soy súper dramática jajaja que me encanta las historias tristes :'v y que trato de dedicarme a darles capítulos que les haga sentir tantas emociones como a mí me hace hacerlo al escribirlo.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y si les gusto, decirme por favor x) también si no les gustó, porque así aprendo por si tengo errores muy feos jaja.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Los ama IleyBriseo.**


	5. La mitad de lo que soy

**HOLA CHICOS :DD ya con el cap nuevo de la semana, la verdad no sé si les guste este cap porque es un poco rudo jojo espero que les guste y la verdad espero que me digan si les gusto o les desagrado, porque aún estamos a tiempo de hacerle pequeños cambios a la historia por si no les gustó. Ya saben que yo escribo por ustedes 3 para que disfruten de lo que hago, así que su opinión es súper importante.**

 **LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

 **Shashacha7: jajaj muchísimas gracias de verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu comentario y espero que en este cap te guste el sasusaku que incluí jojo**

 **Lupita Uchiha: Jeje la espera ya terminó, aquí está el siguiente cap y espero que este cap te deje igual de intrigada que el anterior :O jojo muchas gracias por dejar tu bello review 3**

 **Sin más los dejo leer**

 **La mitad de lo que soy.**

Cerré mis ojos esperando una patética muerte.

 _-¿Por qué tienen que ir al campo de batalla?-Pregunté, tratando de controlar mis sofocantes sollozos.-No es justo, mamá. Nadie estará aquí con nosotros si se van. ¡Por favor, quédense!_

 _Tenía miedo de que mi familia fuera enviada a una "misión de exterminio". Aunque en realidad no sabía qué significaba eso, sabía que no quería quedarme sola en la mansión Haruno. Tenía miedo de que algo les pasara._

 _-Será sólo un mes, mi pequeña Sakura.-Dijo mi padre, abrazándome fuertemente.-Te prometo que no tardaremos más de lo que es, además, estarás segura con Tsunade. Ella cuidará muy bien de ustedes._

 _Podía ver mucha preocupación en los ojos de mis padres. Como si sus palabras fueran simples mentiras._

 _-¿Por qué yo no puedo ir, papá?-Preguntó Zael, mostrando su frente con dignidad, aunque pequeñas y rebeldes lágrimas salían de él.-Soy lo suficiente apto para apoyar al equipo._

 _Nuestra madre nos miró con lágrimas en los ojos, para lanzarse hacia nosotros y abrazarnos fuertemente._

 _-Los amo, Zael, Sakura._

Nunca había sentido la muerte, pero por alguna razón, había sentido a la perfección la muerte de mi familia. Sentía desde sus vagas palabras, que esas serían sus últimas palabras hacía nosotros.

Ojalá hubieran sido más especiales. Tal vez así, recordaría mejor sus rostros y sus voces.

¿Cuál sería el último recuerdo qué tendrían las personas de mí?

Tal vez el único que se quedaría con un último recuerdo mío, sería Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Levántate, bastarda!-Escuché como gritaron fuertemente.

Segundos después de que escuché tal grito, un dolor pulsante dio directo en mi abdomen.

Alguien me había pateado tan fuerte que me obligó a abrir los ojos por la impresión. Podía ver todo de manera muy borrosa, como si hubieran pasado días desde que no abría los ojos. El olor era de metal combinado con humedad y parecía estar todo completamente sin luz, ya que no había alguna ventana que me diera a entender que nos encontrábamos en una habitación. La única luz que había provenía de una simple lámpara en el techo.

Voltee mi rostro para ver quién me había golpeado, para ver a un hombre de edad adulta, cabello verde y ojos tan pequeños que ni lograba ver de qué color era. Alrededor se encontraban cinco hombres más y una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos oscuros que me veía de manera indiferente. Divisé un poco más mi vista para ver que Sasuke se encontraba despierto y estaba atado en una esquina, con los labios sellados por un pañuelo.

-¿Ya despertó la princesa?-Preguntó con desdén la mujer pelirroja.-Pare ser que eres más resistente de lo creído. Siendo sincera nunca imagine que una niña como tú viviera a las heridas que te dejaron y aún así aguantara a una golpiza por mis hombres.

La miré con indiferencia ante escuchar sus palabras. Por lo que ella se acercó lentamente hacía mí y quedar de rodillas para verme más de cerca.

-Dime tu nombre.-Ordenó.

-Púdrete.-Respondí con odio.

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios para tocar mi frente.

De inmediato pude sentir como si un millar de kunais fueran clavados en mi cuerpo, desangrando cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir cada vez más el insoportable dolor. Pero lo extraño era que mi cuerpo estaba intacto. No había ningún kunai clavado en él.

-Eres fuerte, mocosa.-Agregó alejando sus manos se alejaban de mi cuerpo.-No soy paciente, así que dime si eres una Haruno o ahora mismo te mataré.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al saber que sabían de mi clan y al parecer tenían una idea de que yo me trataba de los únicos sobrevivientes de la familia Haruno.

-Lo sabía, ese color tan espantoso de cabello y esos asquerosos ojos no pueden ser otros que los Haruno.-Afirmó para pararse y quedar de espaldas a mí.-Hoy es tu día de suerte, mocosa. La verdad es que te iba a matar, pero ahora que sé que tú eres una Haruno me serás de mucha ayuda.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía qué pensar. No sabía qué sentir.

¿Por qué esta mujer está interesada en los Haruno? ¿Qué tiene esta aldea que al parecer han hecho demasiado conocidos a mi familia?

No sabía sí debía de pensar algo al respecto, porque simplemente no entendía a qué venía todo esto. No tenía la menor idea de por qué estas personas era de información importante conocer a integrantes de mi clan muerto

-Han pasado sesenta y dos años desde que el Emeraduai fue visto por última vez. Ese maldito poder ocular garantizo la primera guerra ninja en todo el mundo shinobi, y condenó a esta aldea a la miseria con esta espantosa lluvia.-Su voz no transmitía sentimiento alguno.-Esos asquerosos Haruno jugaron a ser dioses y condenaron a tantas personas en el mundo ninja.

No entendía en absoluto las palabras que parecía decir aquella mujer.

Miré a Sasuke que miraba a aquella mujer con repulsión.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-Dije, atreviéndome a hablarle a aquella mujer.-Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que pasó hace sesenta y dos años, así que déjame en paz a mí y a mi compañero.

-¿Eh?

La pelirroja no hizo caso alguno a mis palabras, por lo que comenzó a encaminarse a donde se encontraba Sasuke, para que uno de sus hombres fuera con ella y levantaran al azabache con brutalidad.

-Esta mocosa se atreve a hablarme con tanta familiaridad. Debería de aprender a respetar a las personas de las cuales su vida y la vida de este mocoso dependen de un hilo.

Al terminar de pronunciar palabra, tomó a Sasuke del cabello para arrebatarle el pañuelo que se encontraba en su boca.

-Te daré una oportunidad, Haruno.

Sus palabras me daban desconfianza, por lo que me paré débilmente, dándole a entender que escuchaba sus palabras.

-Te dejaré vivir.-Una sonrisa apareció nuevamente en sus labios.-Pero a cambio tendrás que matar a este mocoso y mostrarme el Emeraduai.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, lanzó con facilidad a Sasuke hacía mí.

Sin pensarlo moví todos mis músculos para poder atraparlo, algo que hice con éxito. Por lo que rompí la cadena con la que se encontraban atadas sus manos.

Sasuke no tardó en mover sus manos para ponerse en pose defensiva.

-Ella nunca haría algo como eso.-Habló Sasuke por primera vez.-Así que déjenos en paz de una maldita vez.

Una carcajada por parte de los presentes se hizo notable en todo el ambiente. Por lo que fruncí el ceño, tratado de darles a entender que no me intimidaban en absoluto. Algo que por supuesto, Sasuke imitó.

Pero de momento, la pelirroja cayó para mirarme con miedo

De un momento a otro ella se encontraba atrás de mí, colocando sus labios de manera delicada en mi oreja.

-Dime que tú tienes el Emeraduai.

Mi corazón comenzó a temblar de miedo.

No sabía a qué se refería esta acción por parte de mi corazón, pero presentía el peligro a gran magnitud y no sabía si sería capaz de luchar con tantas personas en el estado en el que me encontraba.

-¡Dime que tienes el maldito Emeraduai!-Gritó, volteándome y tomándome del cuello para verla directamente en los ojos.

Sus ojos de color negro reflejaban completo odio. Un odio que estaba siendo descargado hacía mí.

No contesté, por lo que ella simplemente pareció molestarse aún más.

-Dime tu nombre o mato a tu novio.-Sentenció.

De inmediato uno de sus hombres se transportó a lado de Sasuke para amenazarlo en el cuello con una espada.

Sasuke miró sorprendido como no había sentido la presencia del hombre moverse para llegar hasta él, por lo que apretó los labios en signo de preocupación. Sus ojos dieron con los míos, dándome a entender que no tenía manera de escapar de la espada del hombre que se encontraba tras de él.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno.-Mis palabras habían sido arrastradas por mis labios, temiendo que eso afectara la situación en la que nos encontrábamos Sasuke y yo.

Los ojos de la pelirroja parecían completamente sorprendidos.

-Eres tú.-Dijo en voz baja.- ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas el Emeraduai en tus malditos ojos?

No sabía qué sentir en ese momento. Tenía miedo, confusión, irá y un montón de sentimientos encontrados que no sabía interpretar con mis expresiones faciales.

¿Por qué era tan importante para esta mujer el Emeraduai? Sería por la misma razón que Kai estaba interesado en mi poder ocular. Pero si fuera para beneficio de la aldea, simplemente no trataría de conseguirlo de esa manera. No creí que hubiera alguien que me odiara solo por el hecho de no tener tal poder ocular.

Me soltó débilmente, haciendo que prestara atención a mí alrededor.

-Eres Sakura Haruno. Es claro que tendrás el Emeraduai, pero simplemente no lo has desarrollado.

-¿Por qué sabe tanto de mí?-Pregunté tratando de no mostrar miedo.- ¿Por qué quiere tanto el Emeraduai? Si seguramente sabe que este sólo aparece cada cincuenta años y que posiblemente yo no sea poseedor de él.

-Oh por supuesto que eres poseedora de él, pequeña niña.-Comentó esto con burla.-Al parecer no sabes nada sobre quién eres y qué es exactamente el Emeraduai. Es extraño, algunos poderes oculares aparecen de diferente manera, ¿cómo haré que el tuyo se desarrolle?

Se quedó pensando al parecer únicamente entre ella, ignorándonos por completo.

¿No sabía quién era yo? No sabía a qué se refería con eso. ¿Quién era yo? ¿Qué sabía ella que yo no sabía? ¿Zael sabría interpretar sus palabras o simplemente se burlaba de mí?

Tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar o me obligarían a mostrar el Emeraduai. Posiblemente hasta matarían a Sasuke si no les daba lo que quería. No tenía idea de donde me encontraba ni cómo contratacar. Me encontraba herida tal vez no a gravedad, pero eso haría que mis movimientos fueran torpes a diferencia de todas estas personas que se veían con la suficiente capacidad ninja para un contrataque.

-¡Ya lo sé!-Exclamó la mujer pelirroja.-Creo que ya sé cómo despertaré tu Emeraduai.

Mire aterrada como se acercaba a Sasuke y a mí, pero lo que más me impresionó fue como sacó un kunai para atacar directamente a Sasuke. Él cual activó de inmediato su Sharingan para poder defenderse del ataque de la mujer.

-¿Un Uchiha?

Ante la sorpresa de la mujer, acumulé chakra en el puño y me dirigí de manera rápida a donde se encontraba, para brindarle un puñetazo y lanzarla al otro extremo de la habitación. Sus secuaces vieron impresionados mi fuerza, para dirigirse hacia Sasuke y hacia mí, pero de inmediato hice varios sellos para crear una barrera de piedra alrededor nuestro.

Sasuke se encontraba a lado mío en todo momento, viendo impresionado como con tales heridas aún podía realizar sellos con tal rapidez.

-Uchiha, necesito tu ayuda para escapar de aquí.-Dije sin mirarlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Haruno.-Tocó mi hombro, por lo qué voltee a verlo.-Encárgate de mantenerlos fuera de nuestro alcance, yo trataré de dejarlos fuera de combate para lograr escapar.

Asentí, por lo que ambos nos miramos, dándonos a entender que era momento de contratacar.

Quité el muro de piedra, viendo como nos rodeaban aquellos hombres. De inmediato Sasuke cubrió algunos shurikens con fuego para lanzarlos hacia los hombres que estaban al mando de la mujer.

Alguno de éstos logró esquivar, mientras que otros habían sido enterrados en sus cuerpos para quemar pequeñas partes de piel.

-Más rápido, niños.-Habló atrás de mí la mujer.

Reaccioné de manera rápida para crear una ráfaga de viento que nos cubriera. Sasuke al ver eso, lanzó fuego directo hacia la ráfaga para cubrirnos de fuego. Algo que sin problema alguno aquella mujer atravesó, pero al momento de atravesar el viento que nos rodeaba, incrementé aún más el fuego de Sasuke para dirigirlo todo en dirección a ella.

-¡Maldita!-Gritó de dolor al haber sido quemada en los brazos.

No miré tan siquiera sus expresiones, simplemente me paré en medio de la habitación tomando a Sasuke conmigo y lancé olas de viento que habían hecho que los hombres quedaran en los extremos de la habitación.

-Muro de piedra.-Murmuré en voz baja.

Cree una prisión individual de piedra entre ellos para que no se pudieran mover, de inmediato Sasuke me tomó de la mano para dirigirnos a la puerta, por lo que seguí sin replicar. Parecía que estábamos en un túnel, ya que no se veía ventanas en todo el recorrido.

-No llegaré muy lejos con estas heridas, Sasuke.-Paré de golpe.

-Entonces te cargaré.-Me respondió, seguro de sí mismo.

Asentí por lo que él me cargo a todo el estilo princesa, pero antes de que comenzara a correr lo abracé por el cuello.

-¿Qué..qué haces?-Me preguntó entrecortado.

-Agárrate fuerte.

Sin esperar respuesta, concentré todo mi chakra en el suelo que estábamos pisando.

Para alzar la tierra requería hasta el exterior posiblemente agotaría mi chakra por completo, por lo que una vez estando en el exterior, dependería de que Sasuke nos pusiera a salvo de esas personas.

Me concentré lo más posible, sintiendo como toda la tierra reaccionaba a mí presencia, para de un momento a otro, impulsarnos hacia arriba y rompiendo por completo la estructura de aquel lugar.

Sasuke sin pensarlo me abrazó más fuerte, evitando que las rocas que caían por el gran colapso me golpearan.

-Un poco más, Sakura.

Me estaba quedando sin chakra y parecía que aún faltaban unos pisos para llegar al exterior. Pero no podía darme por vencido. ¡No dejaría que esas personas nos mataran! Aumenté más mi chakra, sintiendo como mi cuerpo ardía.

Más. Más. Más.

Un poco más y saldríamos.

-¡Maldición!-Grité de coraje al ver que no aguantaría.

Y con eso, lo poco que tenía de chakra se había agotado, llevándonos directamente al exterior y haciendo que todo el lugar colapsara por la estructura que había destruido para liberarnos de allí.

Me intenté parar de los brazos de Sasuke, pero este me sostuvo sin pensarlo.

-Nos has salvado, Sakura.-Al decir esas palabras, me mostró una muy vaga sonrisa.

Asentí para verlo de manera un poco borrosa.

Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a correr con gran velocidad.

Nos encontrábamos en lo que parecían túneles que en el exterior serían casi imposibles de notar. Alrededor había gran vegetación que cubría por completo el cielo oscuro.

Sasuke corría a gran velocidad al noroeste, pero al ver que habíamos llegado a una cascada con grandes metros de altura, paró de golpe.

Voltee con esfuerzo al ver que para llegar a algún lugar, tendríamos que cruzar el río, y si lo cruzábamos mal, seguramente seríamos llevado por la corriente y caeríamos muertos al vacío, por lo que fallar en cruzar no era una opción, pero me encontraba tan débil que incluso veía imposible nadar.

-Tenemos que esperar a que recuperes más chakra, Sakura.-Me dijo con voz decidida.-Necesitamos cruzar este río caminando, o sino moriremos en el intento.

Asentí para sentir como sus brazos me bajaban cerca de unos arbustos para escondernos por si aquellos hombres aún nos buscaban.

-Sé que tu clan puede absorber el chakra, ¿Por qué no intentas absorber el mío?

-No funciona así, Sasuke.-Mis palabras se escuchaban siendo arrastradas.-Puedo neutralizar tu chakra con el mío y usarlo, pero ahorita no tengo chakra y si absorbo el tuyo, tendré efectos secundarios terribles.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente entendió que era importante no mezclar su chakra con el mío sin haber sido neutralizado primero.

-¿Por qué te querían esas personas?

-No lo sé.

-¿Quién eres?

Sus preguntas también eran preguntas que no habían dejado de sacudir mi mente. ¿Por qué era tan importante para esas personas? ¿Por qué razón necesitaban el Emeraduai? ¿Por qué aseguraba esa mujer que yo era la próxima descendiente de tal poder?

Necesitábamos salir de aquí y encontrarnos con Zael y los demás.

Necesitaba simplemente aclarar mi mente y saber qué había pasado hace unos momentos.

-¡Aquí estás pequeña Zorra!

Abrí los ojos con terror al ver como se encontraba en frente de mí aquella mujer pelirroja.

-¡Sakura!-Gritó con terror, Sasuke.

En un instante, aquella mujer me tomó del cuello para acercarme a ella. Pude ver como sus brazos estaban con quemaduras de segundo grado, y que seguramente debían de dolerle terriblemente, pero aún eso no era impedimento para querer ahorcarme con sus mismas manos.

-Debo de decir que me impresionas. Tú y este mocoso casi eliminan a la mayoría de mi gente, pero lástima que siguen siendo unos niños que no saben identificar quienes son sus superiores.-Dijo, agarrándome aún más fuerte

Sasuke al ver eso, intentó darle una patada en la cara, pero aquella mujer quitó una mano de mí para tomar su pie y aventarlo a un árbol que se encontraba cerca.

-Te mataré ahora mismo.-Al decir esto, puso una sonrisa de completa satisfacción para tomar un kunai y dirigirlo a mi cuello.

Miré horrorizada como iba a culminar esta mujer mi vida, pero un pequeño detalle captó mi atención. De su nariz estaba saliendo una fina línea de sangre.

¡No! No podía. No aquí.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, para segundos después volverlos a abrir.

Sonreí al ver aquella fina línea de sangre me hacía sentir excitada.

La mano de aquella mujer que sostenía el kunai tocó mi cuello, abriendo mi piel y dejando que de esta saliera sangre.

Todo pasaba en un tiempo lento, por lo que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

El kunai se enterraba más en mi piel, haciendo que saliera aún más sangre, comenzando a bañar mi blanco cuello con el carmesí rojo.

 _-¡No los mates, Sakura!_

Matar. Tenía que matar a esa mujer ahora mismo.

Por alguna razón mi cuerpo se sentía arder. La adrenalina comenzaba a aumentar y mi energía parecía aparecer nuevamente.

Tomé su cuello y comencé a calentar mi mano, quemando por completo su cuello.

Gritó de manera exagerada, soltándome de inmediato. Aprovechando esto, me transporté de manera instantánea hacía ella para tomar su kunai y clavarlo en su vientre.

-¡Maldita!-Gritó de dolor.

Al ver que de un punto salía poca sangre, comencé a mover el kunai, abriendo su cuerpo, logrando que más sangre saliera de este. Al haber logrado esto, alcé mi mano y la enterré en su vientre, sintiendo sus órganos en mis manos que poco a poco se teñían de rojo.

La mujer todavía no moría, pero se veía que estaba completamente horrorizada al ver lo que había hecho con su cuerpo.

Moví mis manos, para sacarlas y ver la sangre que escurría de ellas. Sonreí, perdiendo el control de mis acciones, para llevar mi mano a mi boca y comenzar a lamerla, sintiendo el sabor metálico en mi paladar.

Ya era demasiado tarde para parar.

Pude sentir un pequeño cambio en mi cuerpo, pero no sabía a qué se debía, por lo que decidí ignorar para finalmente acabar con la vida de ella.

Me arrodillé a lado de ella y con mi mano tape su cara.

-¿Qué harás maldita bruja?-Preguntó con una mueca de dolor.-No eres más que una farsa…al parecer esta es la verdadera cara de la grandiosa Sakura Haruno…

No esperé a que terminara, ya que aplaste su cara con mi mano entre el húmedo piso. Sintiendo como se enterraban pequeños pedazos de su cráneo en mis manos y como su cerebro salía de los extremos de mis dedos.

Quité mi mano de lo que antes había sido su rostro, para ver como pedazos de carne se habían enterrado en mis uñas.

Me paré sintiendo mi cuerpo arder. Necesitaba esa misma sensación de desesperación en otras personas. Necesitaba esto más de lo que creía Zael.

Voltee mi rostro viendo a Sasuke que miraba todo totalmente sorprendido.

Sonreí para de un segundo llegar hasta él.

-¿Qué me miras, Uchiha?-Pregunté, sonriendo con gracia.- ¿Te doy miedo? Pensar que si Kakashi no paraba aquella pelea, hubieras terminado como esta estúpida mujer.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Tú no eres Sakura.-Dijo sin desviar su vista de la mía.-Eres igual que ese maldito.

Ante sus palabras no pude evitar soltar una carcajada en modo de burla.

-¿Te recuerdo a alguien?-Me paré para simplemente quedar de espaldas ante él.-Es algo que odio de las personas. Los recuerdos debilitan y suprimen el poder, Uchiha.

-Eso es mentira.-Me contestó.-Eso nos da motivo para alcanzar nuestras metas, algo que al parecer tú no tienes, Haruno.

-Tus palabras solo hacen que quiera matarte, Uchiha. ¿Por qué me tardo tanto en matarte?-Voltee viendo cómo se encontraba parado, con un kunai en la mano.-Creo que eso haré, te mataré de una maldita vez.

Corrí hacía Sasuke, viendo como este también corría hacía mí. Su kunai quedó en diagonal, al igual que mi brazo, haciendo una X su kunai y mi brazo. Segundos después nos separamos, para hacer jutsus. Él movía sus manos tan rápido, activando su hermoso Sharingan, mientras que yo estiraba mis manos, sintiendo como absorbía el chakra de nuestro alrededor, haciendo que los arboles comenzaran a morir y las aves que descansaban en ellos también.

-Bola de fuego.

Ante esto una gran bola se dirigió hacia mí, esperando el ataque, para cuando este dio hacía mí, tomé la gran bola de fuego con mis manos, extinguiendo el fuego de este.

Sasuke miró sorprendido como había extinguido su fuego solo con mis manos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo logras que todo lo que esté a tu alrededor muera?-Sus preguntas sonaban hostiles, pero parecía afectarle esto.

Alcé una ceja en modo de no comprender a qué se refería.

-La sangre de aquella mujer sabía asquerosa. Quiero saber a qué sabe la sangre de un Uchiha.

Sin pensarlo, me lancé hacía Sasuke, pero éste sabía defenderse muy bien de mis ataques.

Un combate físico fue llevado a cabo, dejando que los minutos comenzaran a hacerse notar.

Ambos peleábamos a muerte, esperando que cualquier error fuera crucial para nuestro oponente, pero me estaba desesperando, y sus movimientos comenzaba a hacerse torpes, por lo que en cualquier momento bajaría la guardia y lo mataría.

-Tú no eres Sakura.-Dijo nuevamente.

¿Por qué seguía insistiendo en decir tales estupideces? Había dejado de ser yo desde hace mucho tiempo y al parecer apenas él estaba confirmándolo.

Llené de chakra mi mano, esperando a darle el golpe final, pero Sasuke logró tomar mi mano, rompiéndose varios huesos de la mano por el gran esfuerzo que había realizado en evitar que mi puño le diera directo en la cara, seguramente para darle un patético final.

No soltó mi puño, pero esto hizo que por accidente cayera de espalda llevándome con él.

Su mano soltó la mía.

Lo había vencido.

-Al parecer no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para tan siquiera ganarme, Uchiha.-Sentía nuevamente como la adrenalina inundaba mi cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se encontraba abajo del mío, por lo que era la posición perfecta para darle el golpe de gracia.

Mis ojos y los de Sasuke se miraban intensamente, por lo que este cerró los ojos por un instante, para abrirlos nuevamente e impulsarse hacía mí. De repente, sus labios se encontraban con los míos, siendo unidos por completo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras que mis ojos se encontraban abiertos mostrando la impresión del momento. Calmando las grandes ganas de matar qué sentía segundos atrás, controlando mi instinto por completo, purificando mi cuerpo y mi alma. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo?

Estaba purificando mi cuerpo ese maldito beso y no podía hacer algo para separarme.

De repente, toda ansiedad que sentía había sido sustituida por una calma increíble.

Sin pensarlo, comencé a mover mis labios torpemente, logrando que él también los moviera de igual manera.

Ambos no sabíamos mover nuestros labios, por lo que nuestros movimientos eran bruscos, pero poco a poco estos comenzaban a hacerse más suaves y más lentos, saboreando por completo el sabor de mí compañero.

¿Mi compañero? ¡Estaba besando a Sasuke Uchiha!

Reaccione acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, pero por alguna razón no podía separarme de sus labios, sintiendo mi cuerpo cálido y mi corazón latir aún más rápido de lo habitual. Me sentía extraña, me sentía diferente a como me sentía minutos atrás y a como me sentía normalmente. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

El aire nos comenzó a faltar, por lo que me separé levemente de Sasuke, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos y me viera sorprendido.

-Sakura.-Me llamó sorprendido.-Tu ojo derecho.

Lo miré sin entender, por lo que tomó de su estuche un kunai con la mano que no le había roto para ver mi reflejo en él.

¡Vaya fue mi sorpresa!

En mi ojo derecho tenía varías tonalidades en el iris. Rojo. Azul. Blanco. Verde. Café.

Había desarrollado el Emeraduai en un solo ojo.

¿Por qué había desarrollado el Emeraduai? ¿Qué había pasado para que lo desarrollara en este momento? ¿Había sido Sasuke? ¿Por qué solo se había desarrollado en un solo ojo?

No lo sabía.

Me quité de Sasuke para ponerme alrededor de él y dejarme caer.

Con mi ojo esmeralda podía ver a la perfección, mientras que con mi ojo derecho veía el chakra que se encontraba en la naturaleza. Desde el viento hasta el agua del río que fluía con gran intensidad. Voltee a ver a Sasuke y noté como su mirada sorprendida no había cambiado, pero su chakra me indicaba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Había leído mucho del Emeraduai, por lo que pondría en práctica mis conocimientos para salir de aquí y llegar al castillo del feudal.

Cerré mis ojos y abrí únicamente mi ojo derecho, para ver únicamente el chakra que se encontraba a mi alrededor, logrando neutralizarlo y absorberlo. Había recuperado parte del chakra que había perdido, por lo que me paré y tomé a Sasuke para cargarlo en la espalda.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Nos vamos.

Al decir esto, caminé hacia el río para ver como el agua se comenzaba a abrir. Concentrando todas mis fuerzas, logré que las piedras formaran un camino entre el río para dejarnos pasar.

Podía sentir a las personas del palacio, por lo que seguramente estaríamos allí a primeras horas del día.

 **Hellou chicos! Ya sé, hice algo intenso este capítulo pero pues la verdad es que así escribo x( es mi don…mi maldición jajaja espero que esto les haya gustado, porque la verdad fue algo intenso y tal vez los que no han leído mis historias no están tan acostumbrados a la manera tan gore que hago esto :'v**

 **Espero que no les moleste y me digan que tal se les hizo el cap. Se los agradecería muchísimo jojojo porque la verdad siento que me pasé un poquito con el gore para ser de mis primeros caps, pero pues bueno.**

 **ADEMÁS SASUKE Y SAKU SE BESARON! Al parecer ya está comenzando el SASUSAKU, pero no lo sé todavía jojojojoj espero que esos pequeños detalles les hayan gustado y me digan que tal.**

 **Hasta la próxima, los ama IleyBriseo.**


	6. Creación del pasado

**HOLA CHICOS/AS HERMOSOS, SÉ QUE HA PASADO TODA UNA DECADA DESDE QUE DEJE ESTA HISTORIA :'V ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN DE VERDAD. NO TENGO PERDON Y ESO QUE NO TIENEN IDEA DE COMO EXTRAÑO ESCRIBIR, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO Y SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA LLENA DE MISTERIOS.**

 **EL CAPITULO DE HOY ES DEMASIADO CORTO, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

Creación del pasado.

Caminaba de manera segura por el bosque, mis sentidos se encontraban demasiado agudos como para pasar desapercibido cualquier cosa ante mí. Mis manos temblaban levemente, y mi cuerpo se encontraba demasiado ansioso. Podría suponer que esto se debía al hecho de acostumbrarme a los nuevos cambios por los que mi cuerpo se había sometido al haber desarrollado el Emeraduai.

-Puedo caminar yo solo, Haruno.-Habló de manera seria mi compañero, aun siendo cargado por mí

-Mejor cállate.-Dije con voz calmada.-Recupera la mayor energía posible.

Ante ello no dijo nada, al parecer había pisoteado totalmente su orgullo, pero, aunque quisiera hacer algo no podría, se encontraba demasiado débil por haber usado su Sharingan y por haber peleado anteriormente con aquellas personas.

Me sentía demasiado frustrada por lo anteriormente sucedido. Había matado a una persona de la manera más fría posible, aún teniendo en mis uñas la sangre de aquella mujer. Nunca me había excedido tanto y aunque era una enemiga, no podía quitar la imagen de haberle arrancado la vida en un instante.

Los rayos del sol estaban saliendo, por lo que suspiré fuertemente. Seguramente en el Castillo ya se habrían dado cuenta de que Sasuke y yo no nos encontramos, por lo que tendría que dar una larga explicación.

¡Maldición! Como lo había previsto, a fuera de las murallas de Castillo se encontraban Zael, Kakashi y los demás, esperando ansiosos.

Deje caer sin delicadeza el cuerpo del Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!-preguntó enojado.

-Camina por tu cuenta ahora, nos esperan a fuera del Castillo.

Mi respuesta fue suficiente para que no dijera nada, seguramente agradecía que no haya llegado con él cargado, seguramente con eso hubiese perdido el poco orgullo que quedaba en él.

Caminamos alrededor de cinco minutos para lograr finalmente divisar a los anteriormente mencionados, esperándonos ansiosos. Pero sin mostrar alguna preocupación. Eso fue, hasta que vieron a Sasuse y a mí, con varías manchas de sangre, la ropa rasgada y sin duda con una inestabilidad de chakra que incluso podría asegurar que Naruto se daría cuenta con gran facilidad.

Al ser Zael el primero que nos divisó a lo lejos, corrió de manera rápida para llegar hacia nosotros.

La penetrante lluvia dejaba que nuestro alrededor se penetrara con un olor metalico como lo era el de la sangre.

-¡¿Qué pasó, Sakura?!-Preguntó demasiado preocupado.

Bajé la mirada con remordimiento. ¿Cómo le diría a mi hermano lo anteriormente sucedido? No tenía suficientes fuerzas como para afrontarlo.

-Tuvimos problemas con unos ninjas.-Dijo Sasuke, de manera indiferente.-No hay nada de qué preocuparse por ahora.

Miré a Sasuke perpleja de que no haya mencionado lo sucedido y dejara todo con un final abierto, pero con la suficiente información para que no preguntaran más.

-Hemos estado buscándolos en el Castillo toda la noche.-Habló Kakashi de manera seria.-Los pergaminos han desaparecido.

Abrí los ojos totalmente impresionada al haber sabido eso. ¿Cómo era posible que hayan robado tales pergaminos si estaban bajo el cuidado de un ninja de élite?

-Mejor digan lo que ha sucedido en realidad. -Comentó ahora, Zael, no creyendo con su totalidad lo que había dicho Sasuke.-Y espero que digan la verdad o los dos tendrán que ser sometidos a los Genjutsus de Kakashi. Ya que por ahora ambos son los principales sospechosos.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sabía que mi hermano era una persona dura de carácter y qué jamás fallaba en una misión. Incluso si su hermana estaba implicada en algo que haya puesto en peligro el objetivo de la misión.

Los enfrenté con la mirada, con el seño fruncido, para pasarlos por en frente, ignorando por completo los comentarios de todos mis compañeros. Me teletransporté hacía adentro del Castillo para encontrarme con la presencia de Kai en su habitación, que se encontraba mirando hacía a fuera del Castillo con sumo cuidado. Al no haber sentido mi presencia, se impresionó cuando me vio de frente.

-Saku...

Sus palabras quedaron al aire ya que mi mirada lo había dejado petrificado.

-¿Qué se supone que sabes de mi familia, Kai?-Pregunté sumamente molesta.-Han robado los pergaminos justo en el momento en que fui atacada junto con mi compañero. Buscando por supuesto a la primogénita viva de la familia Haruno. Es claro que tú sabes por qué mi familia es tan importante en este lugar y es claro que conocías a mi familia antes del exterminio de ésta. Dime lo que sabes.

Sus ojos mostraban asombro, pero podía ver sinceridad en ellos, cuando una capa de culpa los inundó. Se volteó para evitar verme, dejando un silencio demasiado incómodo en la habitación.

-Tú familia fue la responsable de que estas tierras jamás llegue el sol, Sakura.-Dijo con voz baja.-Han pasado algunos siglos desde que ellos dejaron maldita estas tierras. Yo no puedo decir por qué lo hicieron, ya que lo único que sé fue la maldición de la mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos arcoíris. Incluso muerta lo que ahora ha de ser tu tataratatara abuela, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que cualquier ninja quite la lluvia de estas tierras.

Conocí a tus padres unos años atrás, pero ellos no eran los descendientes del Emuraduai. Al parecer sería sus descendientes, pero ni tú ni Zael lo son, por lo que posiblemente los descendientes de tal poder serán tus hijos, ya que tú eres la primogénita legitima. Es lo único que sé.

Sus palabras me habían dejado por completo en silencio. Sabía del poder ocular qué poseía en uno de mis ojos, pero no sabía por qué mi familia había maldecido tales tierras. Me hacían pensar que posiblemente aquellos bandidos conocían de mi familia únicamente para robar mis ojos y poder dar fin a este tormento que los ha seguido, ya que la mayoría de las familias que yacían aquí eran extremadamente pobres. Los recursos naturales que poseía esta tierra eran exportados, dejando que la economía de ella decaiga. Seguramente era un acto desesperado para luchar contra la pobreza extrema que yacía aquí, pero aun así era imposible pensar que había varías personas que creían que mi familia había sido la causante de ello. No podía creer que en mi familia hubiera actos de venganza, incluso antes de la primera guerra ninja.

-No te juzgo, Sakura, pero necesito de ti para poner fin a esta maldición de una buena vez.-Volteó a verme con ojos decididos.

Antes de poder preguntar, Kakashi y Zael llegaron con nosotros, interrumpiendo nuestro anterior dialogo.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento de mi alumna, Joven Kai.-Se disculpó para llegar a mi lado.

No me iba a mover de aquel lugar hasta obtener respuestas. Había asesinado a alguien que buscaba venganza por algo que seguramente mi familia había hecho anteriormente.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces, Kai?-Ignoré a mi maestro, para verlo.

-Cásate conmigo, Sakura.

Abrí los ojos de la misma manera en que Zael los abría, justo para detener la propuesta de Kai.

-No diga tonterías, Sakura es una niña y no tiene ninguna responsabilidad para casarse con usted.-Reclamó demasiado molesto, Zael.-No sé de qué han hablado, pero te necesitamos abajo, Sakura. Sasuke nos ha explicado lo qué ha pasado, por lo que tenemos que buscar a la persona que robó esos pergaminos e irnos de aquí.

Callé pensando en su propuesta. Tenía el peso de una vida en mis espaldas y seguramente las vidas de muchas personas atrás de mí que han sufrido por algo que no tenía del todo conocimiento.

Ignoré los comentarios de los demás para salir y encontrarme con todos mis compañeros, todos con diferentes miradas, pero la que más penetró en mí, fue la de Hinata. La observe, viendo como sus ojos mostraban un misterio indescifrable.

Antes de que mis padres murieran, estaban arreglando un compromiso con la primogénita Hyuga y mi hermano Zael, seguramente para un tratado entre ambos clanes y la combinación de un increíble poder ocular, que nacería seguramente del hijo que fueran a concebir una vez casados. ¿Por qué ambos clanes buscarían un poder ocular tan poderoso en lo que ellos pensaban sería el próximo descendiente del Emeraduai?

Todo eso lo estaba sacando por las anteriores palabras de Kai. Aunque no podía afirmar nada de lo que mis pensamientos invadían.

-Vayan a buscar esos pergaminos, Kakashi.-Dije mirando a mi maestro de manera seria.-Yo tengo que encargarme de estas tierras junto con la Hyuga y el Uchiha.

Los mencionados se quedaron sorprendidos ante mis palabras.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Sakura?-Preguntó Kakashi.-Necesitamos de ustedes para recuperarlos, además que tú no tienen ninguna responsabilidad con esta tierra.

Al decir que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad, algo dentro de mí se molestó. Tenía mucha responsabilidad, ya que, si mis poderes podían ayudar a regresar esta tierra a la normalidad, entonces quitaría la vida de esa mujer de mi espalda.

-Tal vez pueda retirar la maldición de esta tierra, Kakashi.-Dije mirándolo finalmente.-Por favor, dejen que mi chakra junto con el del Uchiha y la Hyuga quiten la maldición.

Zael me miro preocupado. Seguramente no entendía por qué hacía todo esto, pero quería creer que seguramente era por mi culpabilidad. Éste asintió para mirar a los demás, dándoles a entender que tenían que darse prisa y buscar a la persona que había robado tales pergaminos para poder regresar a la aldea y olvidarnos de todo esto.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura.-Tomó mis manos, Kai, con agradecimiento.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, para de inmediato voltear hacía otro lado, pero el lado al que había volteado era donde se encontraba Sasuke, que me miraba por completo irritado.

-Está bien.-Anunció Kakashi.

Sin pensarlo los restantes del equipo se apresuraron para dejar el Castillo y seguir la pista de aquella persona que los había robado.

Hinata y Sasuke no dijeron nada, pero no entendían en qué podían ayudar ambos en lo que tenía en mente. Salí del Castillo y salté hacía la torre más alta del Castillo. Podía ver como como la lluvia ahogaba todo el lugar. No podía arriesgarme a que todos supieran que poseeía el Emeraduai. Por lo que actuaría con cautela ante la Hyuga, ya que Sasuke sabía que lo había desarrollado.

Abrí mi ojo derecho, sintiendo cada una de las gotas que caían. Sentía como me podía fusionar con la naturaleza, por lo que llevé una mano hacía arriba, de la misma manera en que el agua me seguía. Moví mis piernas para girar totalmente, viendo como el agua me seguía de la misma manera. Podía controlar por completo el agua sin siquiera usar sellos.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer, Sakura?-Me preguntó Sasuke, llegando a mi lado.-No sabemos si quiera si esto es una maldición o un rumor de toda esta gente desesperada. Desde que tengo conocimiento esta tierra siempre ha sido así.

-Esta lluvia tiene otro significado al igual que nuestro secuestro. Quiero ayudar a estas personas.-Dije lo más tajante posible.-Hinata, necesito que busques la fuente de chakra de esta interminable lluvia.

Ordené al momento en que esta llego junto con nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que debo buscar, Haruno?-Preguntó sin hacerme mucho caso.-Es simple lluvia, dudo que haya algo más atrás de ella.

Negué simplemente.

-Hazlo, por favor.

Al escuchar mi suplica, sus ojos se abrieron para desviar su mirada de la mía.

No quería alargar más nuestra charla, y sabía el orgullo de la familia Hyuga y de la familia Uchiha, así que era la manera más rápida para lograr avanzar hacía nuestro cómetido...o mi cómetido.

En un parpadeo sentí como el chakra de la Hyuga incrementaba, logrando que alrededor de sus ojos resaltaran unas venas, dando a entender a la perfección que estaba haciendo uso de sus Byakugan. Pasaron segundo, y esta se mostró sorprendida, dejando entre abierto sus labios.

-¿Sucede algo, Hyuga?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Tenía razón, Haruno.-Comentó más que sorprendida.-Hay una fuente de chakra alimentando esta densa lluvia.

Al decir esto, señaló hacia el centro del pueblo, un poco alejado del Castillo. Entendí la dirección que me dio, por lo que me adelanté para darle la espalda y activar de mi ojo derecho el Emeraduai, sin que ninguno se inmediato salté hacía la nada desde la torre en que nos encontrábamos.

-¡Sakura!-Gritó Sasuke al pensar que me había aventado hacía la nada.

De inmediato tomé el chakra de la lluvia y comencé a crear con la misma lluvia una escalera de agua hacía el centro de la aldea de la lluvia. Ignorando por completo a mis compañeros.

No tenía mucho chakra y la lluvia no cooperaba mucho a que pudiera absorberla, por lo que me encargaría de absorber el núcleo de ésta. Si mi familia había causado esto, no había necesidad de purificarla, pero si alguien había hecho que esta lluvia estuviera por años, seguramente sería difícil de eliminarla, por lo que la fuente de absorción de chakra era Sasuke en caso de que no pudiera recuperarme con el chakra de la naturaleza.

Llegué al centro del lugar, varios metros arriba de la aldea –demasiado, a decir verdad-. La lluvia me servía como si fuera éste un piso para mí, por lo que estaría segura hasta que se agotase mi chakra.

Hice unos sellos con mis manos, dejando mis manos separadas, en paralelo una con la otra, sintiendo como de esa cercanía el chakra se iba eliminando en lugar de ser absorbido por mí. Por lo chasque la lengua en modo de desagrado. ¿Por qué no lo podía absorber? Si Kai había dicho que alguien de mi familia lo había hecho. Era seguro que incluso sería más sencillo de lo que había creído, pero también tenía que considerar que seguramente fue de una heredera del Emeraduai, por lo que, si mi antepasada hizo esto, era una mujer de gran poder a comparación del mío apenas latente.

-No importa. -Me dije en voz baja.

Miré con determinación, incrementando mi chakra para hacer la eliminación de esta más fácil.

No culpaba que aquellas personas hayan luchado tanto con esto, es difícil encontrar a ninjas que eliminaran el chakra o incluso lo purificaran. Posiblemente mi Emeraduai estaba ayudando a que lo eliminara en lugar de la absorción que tenía en mente.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que estuve así, haciendo que entre las densas lluvias se lograra divisar que pronto anochecería. Estaba siendo cansado el proceso, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse al ver que eso parecía ser un largo recorrido, ya que no había indicios de que la lluvia cesara.

De la misma manera pasaron los minutos, dejando el mismo resultado.

-Maldita sea...-Maldecí en voz alta.-¡No me tendrás así toda la maldita noche!

Al terminar mis palabras, abrí ambos ojos con determinación e incremente mi chakra. Junté toda la lluvia del lugar a mi alrededor, siendo rodeada por el agua que debía haber caído al suelo y la que seguía cayendo.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi alrededor.

Había leído demasiado de mi poder ocular, por lo que sabía lo que era capaz de hacer, pero no tenía idea de cómo poder lograr Jutsus complejos como el manejo y la creación de fuego.

¡Debía lograrlo de una u otra forma!

Poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a emitir un denso calor. Incrementé mi chakra, pero sin dejar de lado la eliminación que estaba haciendo con la lluvia.

\- ¡Vamos!-Y de manera en que deje que mi grito creciera, de mi cuerpo salían grandes oleadas de fuego, evaporando el agua que se estaba acumulando alrededor mío.

El fuego creció, logrando evaporar el agua que seguía mi cuerpo como un imán.

Mi mente se estaba agotando, ya que estaba usando mi chakra en tres puntos específico. El fuego creado, la eliminación de la lluvia y el control de la lluvia que me hacía estar en el cielo.

Me estaba cansando y me estaba quedando sin chakra.

Disminuí el fuego, para que de la misma manera el agua me volviera a rodear. No podía absorberla, y no había vida a mi alrededor para quitar la energía vital de esta. No había vegetación, de la misma manera que no se encontraban animales. Lo único que se encontraban eran las personas a las que sin duda no les quitaría su energía vital, sin siquiera yo saber controlar hasta qué punto podría llegar.

 _-Hasta aquí has llegado._

Temblé levemente al escuchar esas palabras. Mi cuerpo se contrajo con un fuerte dolor a los costados, seguramente por lo agotada que me encontraba. La lluvia que me sostenía había caído, al igual que el agua que había retenido por largo rato.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba tan débil, incluso para crear un piso de agua que evitara una caída que provocaría fracturas lamentables, o inclusive mi muerte.

Las densas lluvias caían en mi rostro. Alcé las manos intentando agarrar algo que evitara tal lamentable desastre, pero no había nada. Fueron pocos los segundos en que caía, para sentir como alguien había tomado mi cuerpo de manera ágil, dejándome descansar en su pecho.

El agua que caía junto conmigo nos golpeó por completo.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los ojos molestos de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué creías que hacías? Era imposible para mí alcanzarte a tal altura.-Reclamó notablemente molesto.-No estoy ahí para rescatarte, Sakura.

Quería reclamar algo, pero no podía hacerlo al saber que él había salvado mi vida.

-Es demasiado fuerte el chakra que alimenta esta lluvia. -Dije una vez me dejo en el suelo.-No puedo absorber nada de él, inclusive parece que es infinito.

Mis palabras se escuchaban agobiadas. Me sentía como una inútil al ver que inclusive con el Emeraduai no había hecho algo al respecto. Aunque podía asegurar que tenía suficiente chakra para saber en qué momento sería apropiado alejarme para ponerme a salvo.

La voz que había escuchado me había debilitado, pero ¿de quién era?

-Al parecer nos has metido en algo que no era de nuestra incumbencia, por lo que lo intentaremos nuevamente cuando te recuperes. -Habló con su notable indiferencia. - Por ahora recupérate, que depende de ti eliminar esta maldita lluvia.

Asentí con la mirada baja. ¿Por qué me sentía tan pequeña ante él? No, no era ante él, era ante mí. Ante mis capacidades tan poco capaces como para eliminar un Jutsu que yo debería conocer.

-No sabía que podías controlar el agua de manera tan sólida.-Comentó ahora con un poco más de interés.-¿Es obra de tu ojo derecho?

-Creo que sí...

Giré mi rostro para verlo, notando como sus negros ojos perforaban los míos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?-Pregunté de manera hostil.

-Nada.

Y de la misma manera en que dijo eso, se fue. Dejandome ante la densa lluvia que caía en mi cuerpo.

Miré hacia arriba con notable coraje, viendo como la lluvia seguía de la misma manera a como habíamos llegado. No había podido hacer algún cambio, por el contrario, algo me había derrotado en tan solo segundos, pero no tenía idea de qué o de quién.

 **Hola chicos! Aquí acaba este cap** **perdone que haya sido tan corto, pero al haber abandonado tanto la historia por la escuela, es difícil seguir el rumbo, pero prometo que lo retomaré lo mejor posible y trataré de darles una excelente historia. Muchas gracias a sus hermosos reviews, aunque no lo crean, el leerlos me motivo para escribir incluso ahora que estoy en final del semestre.**

 **Los amo demasiado y espero que este corto capítulo les haya gustado. Prometo traer cosas interesantes jojojo**


End file.
